Video Gamers
by blanklist
Summary: Beast Boy is addicted to his new game Battle Knights,because he has been playing for 3 days,leaving the other titans worried. When Raven tries to separate him from the game with her powers, she gets them zapped into the game itself. BeastBoyxRaven
1. Video Game Craze

**Summary: Beast Boy is addicted to his new game BattleKnights and the rest of the Titans grow worried about him. Everyone tries to get him away from the game, but when Raven uses her powers to pry him away, she accidentally zaps them both into the game. And now the only way out is to win.**

It was a relatively calm day in Jump City, and unusually quiet and serene. No crooks or big monsters were around terrorizing the city. No huge alarms or yelling could be heard throughout the tower. Robin was busy reviewing evidence in his newspaper ridden crime room. Cyborg was messing around with new weapons for the T-Ship. And Starfire was taking her pet larvae Silkie for their daily walk around the tower. Even Beast Boy seemed to be keeping his calm for once. All was completely tranquil and quiet.

"Just what the doctor ordered," said Raven with a content sigh. She sat back on her circular bed and enjoyed the rare silence. "I can't even remember when the tower was _this_ calm."

She half expected today to be just like every other day. She would try her best not to get aggravated while having to listen to the never ending arguments of Beast Boy and Cyborg. For hours they would bicker over who really won that last game of Turbo Clash and who cheated. Starfire who would always ask questions about everything she didn't understand. And then there was Robin who constantly thumbed and tapped his fingers loudly while he was trying to solve cases, and always grumbling to himself.

Raven tried not to think of these nuisances, but instead she wanted to relax and enjoy the rare silence. Finally, she could meditate without being disturbed.

With that, she assumed her all-too-familiar lotus position and levitated a few inches off her cushion. She was surrounded by lit candles and a relaxing incense. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and began chanting her three famous words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos… 

For a good few minutes she kept her position, never moving. As she found her center, she also had a chance to think things through, now that her mind was not so hostile. Maybe the other four titans weren't as annoying as she thought.

Cyborg was irrefutably intelligent and handy in a tight spot with his gadgets. Starfire always trying to keep the peace between her friends. Robin always hard at work, so dedicated to his job as a crime fighter. And Beast Boy who…

"I LOTHOR SHALL DEFEAT YOU DREADNOK!"

Raven's thoughts were interrupted as her eyes shot wide open and she let out a scream. She fell back on her bum after her concentration was broken. She clutched her chest and breathed heavily, for she was in a huge state of shock.

"NOW DREADNOK, FEEL MY WRATH!"

There it was again, the horrible booming voice of what sounded like a warrior and his nemesis. Raven looked around for a few seconds, trying to figure out where that obnoxious voice was coming from. She then sighed and rubbed her temples as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. That booming voice was none other than a character in Beast Boy's new game.

A game that was louder than Starfire's singing. A game that was more violent than _Wicked Scary_. This was Beast Boy's new favorite game, Battle Knights.

"…And Beast Boy, who is going to be ripped apart after I get done with him," Raven said with venom in her voice. She got off of her bed and pulled up her hood, thereby making her way out the door.

Beast Boy had not left that game, and it was taking its final toll on Raven's nerves. Oh, how she hated video games, but especially when _he_ played them. If ever she had a purpose, it would be to eradicate all video games on Earth. Only then could she attain ultimate peace and quiet. Although she knew this was only a fantasy, she could still dream about it.

After exiting her room and making her way down the corridors of the tower, Raven found herself outside the hydraulic doors that led her to the main room, where the other titans were anxiously standing around with worried expressions on there faces.

"He's been playin' that game for three days straight, that can't be healthy," Cyborg said. Robin and Starfire nodded in agreement.

"I too am concerned for Beast Boy, he does not even speak to us anymore since he began playing the _Battle Knights_," Starfire said. Worry was evident in her voice.

"We have to find some way of getting him away from that game, we might need him," Robin explained. The others, sans Raven, all nodded.

All four titans entered the room where they saw the green changeling in the same place where he had been for the past three days. He was slightly hunched over, eyes focused on the screen, and mumbling like a junkie. A television junkie, that is.

All the titans grimaced at their teammate. Starfire was the first to speak up.

"Perhaps if I reason with Beast Boy, he will leave the T.V. and join us for some recreation." With that, she floated off towards the couch right in front of the video zombie, smiling brightly. "Friend, why do you not come and join us for an excursion in our city, it is a most glorious day outside."

Starfire's offer went unanswered for Beast Boy simply sat there with the same vacant expression on his face. Starfire's face dropped.

Robin then came up and gently nudged her to the side so he could have a face to face chat with the green boy.

"Let me try, Starfire," Robin offered, confidently standing across from the couch. He looked the changeling in the eyes, which appeared to still be hypnotized by the game.

"Look Beast Boy, I know you're having fun with your game, but you have to understand that what you're doing to yourself isn't healthy, nor is it good for the rest of the team."

Robin paused to get a closer look at Beast Boy but then spoke up again. "So, I think we should turn it off and focus a little more on our duties, what do you think?"

The result was the same as Starfire's, no reaction. Robin quickly went from a calm minded state to a fuming, angry one. Smoke was practically coming out his ears. He raised his hands and was about to give him a big, loud, long lecture. But before he say what was on his mind, Cyborg stood in and pushed Robin out of the way.

"Okay Robbie, before you go all volcanic, let me see if I can talk some sense into him," Cyborg said. He walked up to the couch potato, put his hands behind his back and started his attempt at bringing Beast Boy back down to Earth.

"Alright Beast Boy, if Starfire couldn't bribe you and Robin couldn't force you, then I'm gonna tempt you…TA-DAAA!" Cyborg quickly pulled his hands from behind his back and presented a foul, deteriorating ball of dirty laundry.

"Time for a game of EXTREME STANKBALL! Oh yeah! You're so going down," said Cyborg as he took an aiming stance at Beast Boy, ready to fire.

He grinned down while using his cybernetic eye to position the exact point of where to hit him. It locked on right to the middle of his forehead. With a loud "whoop," Cyborg launched the stankball full speed. It reached its target and slammed up against the changeling's head.

"WooHoo! Oh Yeah, I'm bad, you're good, but I'm bad! I am the…," but Cyborg got no further than that. His face was shocked to a level he'd never known before. "There's no way…"

Beast Boy remained unmoving and still focused fully on the video game. Cyborg was standing with his eyes wide and mouth agape as he watched the stankball slide off Beast Boy's face.

"Ssstankball didn't work? No way!" Cyborg was appalled as his attempt was thrown right back at him. "That's it, if stankball won't work, nothing will, I give up!" With that, Cyborg trudged off to where Raven was standing.

Raven was watching the whole time with an irritated expression coming from her face. She watched as the others tried and failed at their attempts to take Beast Boy away from Battle Knights. That was it, and Raven knew it. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg had all tried and failed. It all came down to her

She took a deep breath and pushed her equally annoyed teammates to the side. She knew if her plan was going to succeed, she would need them out of her way.

"Let me deal with him, I know how to end this," she said.

For the fourth time, a titan stood up to Beast Boy who was still on the couch, but unlike the others, Raven was angry. She stood in front of him so she was right in front of his view of the T.V.

"Listen Beast Boy, you've disrupted my meditation, and my reading, and my relaxation wit this mindless dribble for the last time. Now either you turn off this game, or so help me, I will." Raven was glaring down at him with the sourest look she could muster.

Something must have clicked with Beast Boy's brain, because for the first time in days, he looked up at who was talking to him.

Maybe it was the fact that Raven was blocking his entire view of the game? Who knows?

He didn't say anything at first, but then his face spread loose an evil grin. His little fang jutting out to frame his face.

"No way Raven, not when I'm about to beat the last of the Dreadnok hordes and save the Forest of Ithad," Beast Boy said with unparallel pride in his voice.

The other titans looked on surprised after hearing the green titans speak for the fist time in days. Raven, on the other hand was surprised, but not amused. She still wanted this to end right now.

"I. Don't. Care. We all want that game turned off. Now." Raven was practically demanding now as she towered over him.

Beast Boy wasn't fazed. He merely chuckled at her threatening appearance.

"Look Raven, if you wanted to play doubles, you could've just asked me, I would've let you play too," Beast Boy said, smiling all the while.

This response sent Raven reeling inside, and as much as she didn't want her emotions to run wild and destroy everything in sight, she bared her claws. She let out a small growl and made a grab for his controller, causing Beast Boy to recoil quickly. She made another grab while he was just off the couch, but he averted her easily.

Beast Boy then waved the controller tauntingly in front of her. By this time, Raven was fuming.

"You want this huh Raven…well, why don't you try and take it from me…nyah nyah!" Beast Boy was treading on thin ice, and he was about to fall through.

Without warning, Raven flew her arms out towards him and tried using her powers to jerk the controller out of his hands. The others were watching in horror knowing Beast Boy was toast. Surprisingly though, he held on tight, not letting Raven take the device away from him.

Their tug of war lasted for a few seconds, but just then, a jolt from Raven's powers caused a small explosion that knocked her and Beast Boy on their backs.

"Yo! Raven, Beast Boy, you guys okay!" Cyborg tried desperately to call out to his grounded friends, but to no avail. He, Robin, and Starfire mad a dash to the two, but before they could, the controller hit the ground and sparked out erratically.

Suddenly, a mixture of Raven's powers and the electricity inside the device was surging and finally, the unthinkable happened. The sparks turned into waves and started swirling around. It resembled a portal of some kind, and it was getting closer to Raven and Beast Boy. The three standing titans were awestruck and couldn't get close enough to their fallen friends to help.

It only got worse as both Beast Boy and Raven were disappearing into the portal, and after a few seconds…

FLASH! The portal dissipated and the two titans were gone. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all looked on in shock.

"No, where have our friends gone, where are they?" Starfire asked worriedly. They all looked around, but could not see either of them.

"You're asking the wrong robot, Star, my sensors can't trace any sign of Raven or Beast Boy," Cyborg explained. "I have no idea where they could be."

Elsewhere, the other two titans were still grounded due to their recent shock.

Groggily, Beast Boy opened his eyes and stood up, his vision still blurry. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. What he saw made him nearly jump out of his skin. The entire landscape was forest and blinding with sunlight. There were birds and other animals romping around the area. And in the far off distance, Beast Boy sighted a large stone structure. It couldn't be. But it was. It was the castle from his game. From his view, the entire landscape looked exactly like it did in his game.

"No way," Beast Boy said exasperatedly, "It can't be. This is just a dream, or another one of Raven's spells for messing with…" he stopped himself. Then realization struck him hard. Raven! He forgot all about her. He began frantically looking around to see if she was alright, but as he did, he looked down at himself, causing him to gasp.

"What am I wearing!" he gasped out hysterically.

Beast Boy was clad in what looked to be silver armor and a small black cape framing his back. He also had a sword perched on his right hip and a short dagger planted in his left.

He was still looking on at his new look when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He gasped again and turned around. It was none other than Raven, or was it? She still had her trademark scowl on her face, but her new outfit was astonishing.

Beast Boy gaped. Raven's attire had changed as well. She was clad in nothing more than a blue dress that hugged her torso tightly. His eyes traveled up and he noticed a pointed cap on her head, which resembled that of a cap that most princesses wore in the middle ages.

"Beast Boy…" she said, her anger present. Beast Boy looked back at her face and snapped back to attention. He suddenly became very nervous.

"YYYeah Raven?" he asked, preparing himself for the worst.

Raven looked him up and down and then spread her arms out wide, as if presenting the whole world to him. Beast Boy stood back worriedly.

"Where. Are. We!"


	2. Intro to the Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**And also, a side note: This is a Beast Boy and Raven Story if you didn't already guess, and it will later blossom into a romance between the two. Just thought I'd throw that out. **

Up on top of an artificial hill stood two solitary figures, one of which is angry with her current circumstance. The other is unsure, confused, and a little afraid of what his companion might do to him.

Both Raven and Beast Boy were still trying to understand just what was going on. Their entire scenery resembled that of an imaginary world or in a children's book.

Raven turned around to face him again after letting out a loud groan. She was especially unsatisfied with the fact that she might have played a role in this whole fiasco.

"Beast Boy, either tell me where we are right now or I'm going to go insane," Raven told him. The changeling shrugged uncomfortably.

"I wish I knew Raven, I mean, I'm just as surprised as you are," Beast Boy tried to keep everything calm for her sake.

Plus, he didn't want to risk a tree or a rock flying at him because of her blind anger.

After thinking about it for a moment, an idea finally emerged in his head.

"Raven, think about it. This place looks just like the hills of Eftar from my video game. And we're wearing the same armor and gown as the Spirit Knight of Galadal and the Maiden of Faith, Lethanda, from my game." Beast Boy was trying to explain, but obviously doing a poor job, as Raven was looking at him like he had gone crazy.

"In English, not geeky nerd language, please," she said sarcastically.

Beast Boy shot a nasty glance at her "nerd" comment. He sighed and tried to explain better.

"What I'm saying is that I think we're _inside_ my video game, I mean, look around, it looks exactly like it." Beast Boy's explanation seemed to have sunk in this time, but Raven was still wide-eyed.

"Well, if that's the case, then I blame it completely on you. Even if what you said is true, how does that explain how we got here in the fist place?" she said disbelievingly.

"Wait a minute. I don't see how this is _my_ fault, I mean, if I remember correctly, you were the one using your dark powers when it happened," he said, trying his best to pass the buck.

Raven looked at him in astonishment. He couldn't be serious. And if he was, it meant Beast Boy's doom.

That was it. She was so angry at his snide remark that she was ready to bring down the whole hilltop that they were standing on and turn it to rubble. She balled her hands into fists.

"Oh, I'll show you dark powers," she said in a threatening tone.

Without warning, she jerked her arms forward, about to unleash a terrible blast upon her companion. She had done this many times in the past, and this time would be no different. Or so she thought.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted. Nothing happened. No flash, no huge, black, powerful surge of emotional power. No attack resulting in pain on the green titan.

Raven looked down at her hands, confused and concerned.

Something was obviously wrong with her powers. She was mad as a hornet, but still, her emotions didn't trigger some kind of merciless attack on the poor changeling in front of her.

"My powers…I…they're not working," Raven said, terrified. Beast Boy on the other hand, let loose a relieving sigh as no pain was going to be inflicted on him…for now at least.

"Well then, that's good news for me," he said. Raven then shot him a menacing glare. Beast Boy immediately regretted his words. Not only were they unfunny in a situation like this, but they were also in some way…hurtful.

"Beast Boy, this is serious. I'm powerless and I can't levitate," she explained to him. Beast Boy looked unsurely at the girl and raised his eye brows.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that I can't protect myself if something powerful attacks me," she said, her whole world felt like it was spinning at the realization of her missing abilities.

"Beast Boy, if what you said is true about your game and my powers bringing us here, then coming here might have neutralized them somehow." Raven was worried. It was clear in her voice. "This is bad."

"Whoa, Raven, chill out, it's not the end of the world, I mean, I know it looks bad but we can get out of this. Somehow." That was how it always was. Beast Boy with his optimistic attitude, and Raven with her pessimistic side.

"Besides, I still have my powers and I can make sure nothing hurts either of us," he said confidently. Raven was not amused, nor impressed.

"I'm laying my life in the hands of Beast Boy, there's some good insurance," she said with her traditional sarcasm, but then something clicked in her mind. "Wait, how do you know if you have your powers?"

Beast Boy looked at her with disbelief, then he smugly grinned her way and flexed his ropey arm muscles in front of her.

"Okay, I'll show you. Watch and learn Rae," he said, tauntingly using the nickname Cyborg had affectionately gave her.

With all of his might he tried transforming into a gorilla. He tried thinking as hard as he could about the physiology of the ape, but to no avail.

"Huh, what the heck!" He frantically tried again before looking up to find a smug look on Raven's face.

"Don't give me that look, I'm…uh…just getting warmed up, yeah that's it!" Raven wasn't fazed by his boast.

Desperately, he tried thinking of a rhino, a tiger, a bear, a lion, a pterodactyl, a tyrannosaur, but nothing happened. Through all of the hard thinking, he stayed in his human form. His _green_ human form.

"I…my powers…they're gone too!" he said frantically. "This can't be happening, I'm too young and cute to be killed by a game!"

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed at his horrible childish outburst. She walked up to him and tried to settle him down.

"Look, it's obvious that we _have_ somehow transported into this game of yours, and by doing so, our powers have been taken, but being frantic won't help," she said coolly, "All that matters now is how we get out."

Beast Boy looked up at her and they both looked out into the horizon. They were both nervous and concerned at what might happen.

"How _do_ we get out?" he asked out loud.

"We can answer that!" said a familiar voice sounded from above the two. Both titans looked around to find the source of the voice. "Up here you two!"

They looked up and what they saw filled them both with relief and shock.

Up above was what looked like a video screen protruding from the sky looking down at the two. Inside the screen were none other than Cyborg and the other titans.

"Dudes! Man, are we glad to see you guys!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh, my friends! It is wonderful to see you both undamaged!" This was Starfire's never ending joyful cheer renewed at the sight of her friends.

She and Robin both separated from Cyborg's screen into two other ones. All three were looking down at their strangely clothed teammates.

"How did you guys find us?" Raven asked, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"My sensors finally were able to track your molecular structure and traced it to an ion wavelength level inside the particle flux conduit of our Gamestation system."

All four other titans groaned at Cyborg's "techno lingo," as Beast Boy had called it.

Cyborg blushed and tried to correct himself. "Uh, what I mean is that, my sensors finally picked up your trail inside the game, and we were able to hack into the Gamestation to communicate with you. Raven, I think we all know that your powers were somehow involved."

It was Raven's turn to blush now. She knew it was somehow her doing.

"Well, that clears up how we got here, now how do we get back out?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Well, that's the good news and the bad news," Cyborg began, "there is a way for me to reapply your ionic structure to get back to our world, but first…" he paused, knowing Raven wouldn't like what was about to come.

"And?" she asked expectantly.

"The only way for me to rematerialize you both back home is to complete the program itself, in other words, beat the whole game," Cyborg finished.

"Wonderful, so how do we end the game," she asked uncaringly. Beast Boy stepped up to her.

"I can answer that, there are a few levels to go through and two bosses to beat, after that, we go through some game dialogue and then it's over," he explained. Raven gave him a questionable look.

"How many times have you played this exactly?" she inquired.

"54 give or take," he answered.

Raven then gave a small sigh and continued to him.

"So then that means you're an expert who can finish this quickly and get us home fast, right?" she asked him, wanting to here the right answer, right now.

"Uh, yeah, sure Raven, I got it all covered," he replied, but something was uncertain about his answer.

"Good," she sighed, "Now Cyborg, can you make sure to get us out the second we finish, because I do not want to be stuck in this nightmare kingdom for the rest of my life with the Royal Pain over there." She was pointing at Beast Boy who shrugged and blushed.

"You got it Raven, but we can't stay constantly in touch with you too, our time is limited," he explained yet again, "we'll check up on you guys soon, but now we gotta go prepare for your trip back here. Oh, and by the way Raven…"

She looked back up to the screen after the mentioning of her name and waited for him to finish his sentence.

"You two look just darling in your Prince Charming and Cinderella look, have fun you two, and make sure to have a happily ever after."

Both he and Robin started laughing out hilariously after his comment.

Starfire gave a squeal of delight, but then signed off her screen after seeing Raven's seething face. Her screen vanished from the other two.

Robin and Cyborg were still laughing out loud while Beast Boy was blushing and Raven was fuming.

"I don't know Cyborg, they look more like Beauty and the Beast to me," this only mad the two boys laugh harder, until Raven spoke up that is.

"YOU TWO HAD BETTER HOPE I NEVER GET OUT OF HERE, BECAUSE WHEN I DO, BOTH OF YOU ARE DEMON BAIT!" she shrieked at them with all her might.

This caused both boys to stifle their hysterics and cringe at her words. They both backed off, knowing further comments would only increase their punishment from the sorceress.

"Uh, I can't hear you…ksshhh…you're breaking up…ksshh…but we'll keep in touch with you guys," it was obvious that Cyborg was imitating static noise to avoid talking to the embarrassed pair.

"Raven, make sure to give a kiss to your prince…ksshh…" and that was it. Both Robin and Cyborg's screen both signed off, but both still laughing.

Raven let out a huge shriek once the screens were gone, but then regained whatever composure she had left by repeating her mantra a few times.

"So, uh, we'll just pretend this never happened …right," Beast Boy asked. Raven looked his way, still unnerved.

"Whatever, lets just get out of here. Tell me how we're going to leave this place and get home," she demanded.

"Well, it might take a while, but I guess we get stated down that path over there," he pointed down a graveled path that lead towards a virtual forest.

"Fine lets go," she demanded again. She was quite serious about getting home, so she could dismember Cyborg and Robin.

The two titans started down the trail and were staying relatively quiet, until Beast Boy spoke up.

"Raven I gotta tell you that this game can get kinda dangerous," he said to her, worrying for his friend's safety.

"I can take care of myself Beast Boy, I'm sure I can take whatever this game can dish out," she replied.

"Right, of course," he said quickly. He then gave her a false smile and a chuckle.

"_I don't care if you feel you can handle it, Raven, I wont risk you getting hurt. I always have your back," _Beast Boy thought.


	3. Passing Level One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**Most of my updates are posted on weekdays, hopefully. But I will drag them out every few days just to keep you guys guessing. Now on with the story…**

Along the path the two heros trudged, neither able to travel any quicker for the fact that their powers had been temporarily sapped. Both Beast Boy and Raven were feeling a little exposed due to this recent discovery.

Raven would never reveal her feelings of self-doubt to her teammates, but Beast Boy could sense it within her. He had a sixth sense for those kinds of emotions, being that he had a sort of animal instinct within him.

Many times he tried talking to Raven about their current conflicting status as video game characters, but he decided against it, not wanting to annoy her.

When he wasn't preparing to speak with her, he looked at her in amazement. He looked at her apparel and blinked.

Never since he met Raven would he ever expect her to be in a dress. It was a frock of clothing she so utterly despised.

Both she and Beast Boy tried to remove their medieval outfits after talking with their friends on the video screens.

They pulled and twisted and stretched the armor and fabric, but it stayed on firm as a rock. Even Raven's princess cap wouldn't remove itself from her scalp.

Much as she hated to admit it, she was stuck in that cursed blue dress and cap until she and Beast Boy were out of the game.

After they accepted their situation, they realized it would be pointless trying to get back in their old uniforms.

They had no choice but to press onward and try and forget about their new look.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer," Raven said, using a corny line. Beast Boy soon realized he was staring at her again and snapped back to attention.

"Huh…what? Oh, I was uh…I mean, I'm still new to the whole "you wearing a dress" thing," he replied. He held his breath in nervousness, hoping she wouldn't punish him for bringing up the subject.

"Look, I thought we agreed not to bring these "clothes" to attention, lets just do what needs to be done and get this whole thing over with." She told him. Beast Boy let out his breath and nodded. "Actually, I have a question…why is it that I'm in this thing anyway, why couldn't I get something I can actually move in."

Beast Boy sweated and turned to her.

"In the game, I guess it put you as the princess, and me as the knight, and I guess it decided that we have to look the part too." He explained. Raven nodded unsurely.

"Uh huh, and what is the purpose of the princess in this game?" she asked him.

She knew in most medieval tales, the princess was often weak and vulnerable and had to be rescued, and that was something she wouldn't have.

She was not going to be some scared little girl waiting to be rescued by some big knight in shining armor. As she said, she could take care of herself.

"Well, in this game, the princess is supposed to be delivered safely from one kingdom to the next," he started. Raven's face dropped. So much for not being helpless.

"And…?" she wanted to hear the rest, though she knew she wouldn't like it.

"And a knight is supposed to escort her and fight his way through the levels and bosses," he explained, "then he gets her to the palace and it's game over."

"No Way!" she stated, plain and simple. "There is no way I'm playing the feminine lady princess, while I'm stuck in this horror game that you call entertainment,"

"Raven, we don't really have a choice, if we don't play the game by the way it wants, then I don't think we can leave," he tried calming her, but that process was often slow and required a lot of patience.

She settled down a little as Beast Boy continued.

"Now listen, we can and will get out of here somehow, but if we do, we have to play by its rules, I mean, it can't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say _Prince Annoying_, you're not the one in the frilly gown.

"No, but I do know a lot about this game and I can get us out with my superior skills in playing it," he said, trying his best to sound confident.

"Fascinating," she replied, but still rather un-amused. "Wait, so if I'm this princess, then what are you?"

Beast Boy blushed, but pushed it back down. He had to tell her, but didn't know exactly how to say it without making her angry somehow.

"Since I'm suited up like a knight, I guess that means I'm the knight who has to see you to the palace," he replied.

"How wonderful, I get to be a girly girl who ends up wandering around through a virtual no-where with the frog prince," She scoffed. Beast Boy shot her a nasty look.

"Ha Ha…very funny _princess_ Rae," if she as going to call him names, then he was going to shoot them right back at her. But, he really shouldn't have.

Without warning, she rushed up and impaled the side of his head with her fist. This left a lump the size of a softball rising out of his cranium, throbbing in ache. She then returned to her spot a few feet away from him.

"Hey! Ow! Raven, that hurt!" he shouted, his head still throbbing. Raven merely shrugged at his complaint.

"That was the general idea, besides, you deserved it," she replied smugly.

Beast Boy just groaned as his welt disappeared back into his head.

"Ugh…I think I might have brain damage now, thanks a lot," he said nastily. Raven just smirked evilly back at him.

"You're welcome, and by the way, haven't you always had brain damage," she asked him slyly.

"Oh, forget it!" he said, finally giving in.

He knew he would never win this argument with her. He never could. After all, Raven was a great deal smarter than he was.

He slumped his shoulders and let out another groan in defeat.

Raven, on the other hand, smirked triumphantly ahead, knowing she had beaten him yet again.

The two titans stayed quiet for a little while longer and continued along the dirt path.

Both were tired from their long trek of walking, but as usual, Beast Boy was the first to give in. After arriving in a small clearing, he sat down on a stump and splayed his whole body out.

"Beast Boy, get up, we don't have time for your laziness," she told him. He sighed and stretched.

"Hey, a charming, brave knight needs his rest, and I can't go another minute without a break," he stated, "and besides, do you have any idea how heavy and hot this armor stuff is?"

"Well, you try breathing and walking around in a corset, it's no picnic either" she argued.

Despite their breaking of agreement, they once again spoke about their unusual appearances. And it was only going to get worse.

"Well, I'm not getting up from this spot until I get some rest," he told her. He half expected her to force him to get up, but instead, she looked concerned.

"Beast Boy, you're moving," she stated. He merely looked up at her and scoffed.

"No, I told you I'm taking a small break," he combated.

"No, Beast Boy you're really moving! Look underneath you!" she said in shock.

"Huh!" Beast Boy wasn't aware that the stump he was sitting on was shifting from side to side. He looked down at it in surprise, but then it really started to shake erratically.

"WHOA!" he screeched. He then jumped off of it like he was on fire. Both he and Raven just looked on at the scene as the stump raked its way out of its place and started to grow.

"Beast Boy, what is going on!" she demanded. Beast Boy looked at her and then back at the growing stump. He knew what it was, but wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

"Raven it's a…" but he got no further than that as the stump lashed out its newly grown branches and stated swinging them wildly.

Raven and Beast Boy were knocked on their backs. Beast Boy huffed but looked up to see if Raven was okay. She wasn't. She was on the ground, but unlike himself, she was in trouble.

The snarling wooden monster, with its newly groan mouth and eyes, stomped around toward Raven, in an effort to crush her. Raven was pinned between a tree and the monster, powerless to stop it.

"Oh, no…what do I do…what do I do?" he frantically asked himself.

He then glanced back down at his side where he saw his sword. He clamped it out of its sleeve and held it up.

He then rushed towards the monster and lunged his sword blindly at its back. He then opened his eyes, as he realized they were clenched shut.

His sword was planted right into the creature's back.

After a small growl from the stump beast, it shattered apart into countless small toothpick-like pieces of wood. Beast Boy stood back, astounded. He had just destroyed the monster.

"Dude…" he sighed exasperatedly. He then looked down and saw Raven still on the ground. She was wide eyed.

Beast Boy rushed over to where she laid and offered her his hand so he could pull her up. She accepted and got to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked her, wanting to make sure she was alright. She turned towards him.

"I'm fine…I, uh…how exactly did you do that?" she asked. Beast Boy looked down at the sword in his hands.

"That's how we in the gaming industry destroy things in our video games, you swing your weapon and make sure it hits them," he told her.

"Right, so what was that thing that was attacking us?"

"That looked like a common Stumpratek, or tree beast. Get use to em' cause we'll be seeing a lot of other monsters just like him," he said.

"Great, now we can be killed by your childish games, how fun," she said sardonically.

"Hey, didn't you see how I just trashed that one, this'll be cake," he exclaimed proudly. He flexed his muscles and raised his sword. "I am invincible!"

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You merely got lucky by getting him in the back while he was focused on me, you're hardly invincible," she corrected him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't spoil the moment for me Rae, I'm getting use to this Knight thing. Its so much cooler in person!" she shouted. He started doing a patented victory dance, thrusting his arms up and down.

Raven looked back at him plainly, watching his immature display until something caught her eye. Whatever it was, it spun down by the spot where the monster was broken up.

There was a small shining object in the center of the clearing they stood in. It continued to spin around slowly, glistening brightly as it turned.

From Raven's eye view, it looked like a small golden coin with an unusual symbol on the front and back side. She looked at it, then back at Beast Boy who was still doing his victory dance.

"Beast Boy, what is that," she asked him, knowing full well that his obsession with the game would provide an answer.

It was unusual to ask Beast Boy for answers to anything. He was never the brightest in the bunch, and probably never would be.

He halted his display and walked over to her, seeing the small golden object as well. He then chuckled, picked it up and presented it to her.

"This, Raven, is a Rupek, or money. You know, if we get enough of these we can buy stuff from the game." He explained.

"Buy? What does that mean?" she asked again.

"From shops and towns and merchant men in the game, you know, we can buy weapons, or armor, or even transportation," he said excitedly. Raven merely twirled a finger around.

"Joy," was the lame response she gave. "Now, can we please get back on the trail?"

Beast Boy nodded and they both started back on the road. He had then put the sword back in his sheath. Raven watched him and her face grew sour.

"So, where are my weapons, huh, or is that part of the game too?"

"Raven, the princess doesn't usually hold weapons, that's the Knight's job to do it for her, that way she doesn't have to fight," he responded. Raven scoffed.

"I don't care what the Knight's job is, I am not going to be the damsel in distress here," she told him sternly. Beast Boy gave her a confused look?

"But you know, in the game, you are kinda the dams…" he started, but was immediately interrupted.

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to live," se threatened. Beast Boy got her message and shut his mouth instantly. He then feigned zipping it up and locking it shut.

"Wait, you mean you actually want to fight?" he asked, confused.

"No, I don't want to fight anything, but I hate being powerless, and I would just like to be able to defend myself if I have to," she finished.

Beast Boy nodded, understanding what it felt like to be useless. He himself had had many points in his life where he was in trouble, but virtually powerless to stop whatever was attacking him.

And worse yet, it would be up to someone else to bail him out of trouble. He pushed these thoughts out of his head, as he didn't like to think about it.

He looked at Raven and thought. He knew she was strong, and in no way useless, but he could appreciate what it must be like to be in her position.

Even if she did know how to take care of herself, he always wanted to be there for his friend should she need her. As he thought of this, he realized something else.

He looked down by his waist and saw the sword yet again, but there was something else too. On the other side of his waist was a small dagger, as he had seen before. That was it.

He grasped the small object and yanked it out of its miniscule sheath.

"Here, take this, Raven," he offered, presenting the knife in her direction.

He knew it was unusual to give a girl a blade, and he did feel a little uncomfortable doing so, but it was what he wanted to do. He knew this would help her not to feel so doubtful or defenseless. He also wanted more than anything to have his friend feel safe around him.

She looked down at his hand, then back up to his face. Her look was quizzical and surprised. This was a little odd, even for Beast Boy. But she soon realized what he was doing by offering her his second weapon. She wanted her to have a little more power in her. He was giving this to her as a sign of respect.

"Beast Boy…I…I…" she stuttered, trying to find the right words. It was a sweet gesture of him, but she didn't know just how to express her gratitude.

She gently took the knife from his hands and the sheath that came with it, thereby sliding it to her own waist. She then buckled the straps of the knife sheath so that it stuck to her, in case she needed it.

"Thank you," was all she said. She even managed a small smile in his direction.

Beast Boy looked right back at her and smiled as well.

"Welcome," he said in return.

He and Raven continued through the thick forest, hoping to get out through the other side. After what seemed like hours, they had finally wavered through almost reaching the other side.

There was a small sunlight beam coming through the trees a few meters away from the two travelers, they looked at each other and walked towards it. After stepping through to the other side of the light, they were finally out of the forest.

"Man, that took forever," Beast Boy said, exhausted. Raven was equally tired and they both collapsed on the grass, after exiting the trees.

"Well, at least we're closer to getting out of this place," she replied, also out of breath. She and Beast Boy sat down for a few more seconds before he jumped up excitedly.

"Raven, do you know what just happened?" he asked her.

"We just got out of the forest of doom, full of deadly stumps, with our lives?" she answered dully.

"Well, yes, but we just passed the first level by getting out of there!" he jumped up with joy, and started another dance of celebration.

"We did? How long do levels in this game usually last?" She looked up at his dancing form, wanting an answer.

"It depends on the level, I mean, this one was easy," he said, "We were lucky to get out of there with just one attack."

"Great, so where does our next exciting adventure begin," she looked around for a moment, trying to see if there was another path to follow.

Beast Boy hopped up and pointed his finger towards a town in the distance. It wasn't big, but enough to get attention from where the two titans sat.

"Right over there, Raven. We have to get to that town."

"Then lets not waist time, the sooner we get through these levels, the sooner I can level the heads of Cyborg and Robin for those immature princess jokes." She sounded threatening. Very threatening.

"Aw, come on, you're still thinking about that? I, mean it's not like you're really going to hurt them when we get home right?" He didn't really care whether or not she was serious. Those two did deserve anything she could dish out. But he did feel the need to speak out of concern for his friend's safety. Raven said nothing in return, so he just let it be.

For a few more minutes they marched, until finally reaching the gates of the town entrance.

"Now what do we do _Knight Boy_," Raven asked, sarcasm still present in her voice.

"We have to get permission to enter through the gate keepers," he replied. They both turned their faces in front of the brick wall.

"Okay, so who are the…" Raven was suddenly interrupted.

"Who goes there!"

A scraggly, British voice sounded just above the two. Beast Boy and Raven looked up to see two small figures perched up on the entrance wall, yelling down at them.

"I said…Who Goes There!"


	4. Welcome to Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**Well, here's another for y'all. I thought a lot about this one to make it good for you guys, so gimme a lot of reviews, if you can. Remember, the more reviews I get, the more recent my chapters come. Now on with Chapter four. **

Out of the forest and arriving to the entrance of what resembled a fenced town from the 14th century. This was all virtual reality. A manifestation of a real forest and stone covered village. But it looked, felt, and even smelled real. Beast Boy and Raven's experience in the medieval videogame had only begun. Level one was completed, but now a new stage of the trek began. The only question was: Would the two titans journey continue as smoothly.

Beast Boy and Raven now stood before a rather large set of gated doors. These lead to the inside of the village to where Beast Boy said they must go.

The town in question was not very flashy or even that big. It had a basic front gate made of thick wooden doors. The walls encircling the entire town were constructed of stone bricks and cemented together with clay. The interior of the walls included a makeshift road, which led through all main industries or points of interest therein. Marketplaces, small shops, and even literature stands were littered on the inside. The people of the town walked around busily, buying, selling, and making there way as they were programmed to do.

Of course, the two titans could not see any of this because they were preoccupied outside the gate, where they stood looking up at their first obstacle.

"I asked you who you are, and if you don't answer me, then leave this town," commanded a voice above the two baffled heros. They looked at one another then back upwards where they noticed a thin silhouette perched atop the walls.

"Uh…we want to get in please, my name is a Beast…" Beast Boy was elbowed in the stomach by Raven. He looked up at her and groaned. "What was that for…that hurt."

"Do you really think it wise to tell a complete stranger who you are?" she asked him, "because I think it could lead to serious trouble." Beast Boy gave her a confused glance.

"Raven, remember this is just a game," he told her calmly.

"It doesn't matter, apparently whatever happens in this game happens for real, meaning whatever hurts, hurts for real," she explained, "think about it, if that guy up there turns out to be dangerous, we could put ourselves at risk, and I don't want myself…or you to get hurt."

Beast Boy gave a petite smile. He knew that she cared about his safety, but whenever she said it aloud, there was just something so powerful about it. His smile quickly turned serious.

"Well, I get what you're saying, but how else are we supposed to get inside, the only way in is if I tell him who and why we're coming," he stated.

"Then make up another name for you and I, and you already know why we're going in, so tell him that too," she said. Beast Boy nodded and looked back up.

"Hey up there…uh…my apologies? My companion and I wish to enter your town," he yelled up.

He tried to speak in the same mannerisms of the people in the game so they wouldn't suspect something weird about him or Raven.

"Well, who are you then?" said the British voice.

"My name is uh…Sir Garfield of Galadal, and this is um…Lady Rachel of Lanthradel," he said, sweat dropping the whole time. He remembered some oddly named locations in his game and used them to complete their disguises.

Galadal and Lathradel would from now on be he and Raven's "homelands." He also had to use his real name and make up a good one for her.

"Hmm, I am still rather unconvinced…why is it that you've come hither?" the voice said again.

"We wish to stay a while, you see, I happen to be this princess' escort and I'm trying to get her across to where she belongs," he said, more confidently this time.

Raven looked on in amazement. He was handling this so well. He usually was a terrible liar too. A moment of silence passed.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven and gave her a wink of acknowledgement. She merely rolled he eyes in response.

A moment later, the doors began to shake and rattle, making all kinds of noise. The doors opened, revealing a whole bustling scene. Beast Boy grinned as he and Raven started towards the entrance.

"Uh…thank you…whoever you are," he yelled up to the gatekeeper.

Both Raven and Beast Boy made it through and started wandering around through the small crowds of patrons.

"Well, mister expert, what happens now?" Raven asked.

"Now we can't do anything but wait for tomorrow," he answered. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Care to run that by me again?" she said. He turned to face her.

"That's how this part of the game goes, Raven, we have to stay here tonight before we can leave this level," he said to her.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked rhetorically. He shook his head no. She then sighed in frustration. "Great…just great. Well, fine, obviously this is a bullet I can't dodge, so what do we do now?"

"We have to find an Inn to stay in for the night, which is no problem, I know exactly where to go. Remember, I know this game inside and out." He boasted. Raven was un-amused.

"Whoop dee doo," she lamely scoffed. He grinned and ignored her gesture as they walked down the road together.

Curiously, many patrons would look in their direction from time to time, pointing at the "knight and princess." Young maidens would giggle at the green boy and his fair-skinned companion. Either they were ogling at the boy's unnatural skin color, or they were feeling giddy at the uncomfortable look of both a boy and girl walking "together."

Both Beast Boy and Raven noticed this but said nothing about it, lest one be embarrassed in front of the other. Occasionally though, one of them would turn red at the mentioning of, "such a charming pair," courtesy of the maidens on the streets.

"Hey Raven, do you mind if we stop by some places to look at some things we might need," he asked.

"Whatever," she said. "Let's just do what we need to do, get to this Inn you explained, and move on."

"Okay okay, no need to get so defensive, Raven." He was concerned about how Raven was adapting to this new virtual world. He promised himself he would try to get her out of the game as soon as possible, so she wouldn't have to be angry with him. "Raven, are you angry with me?" She sighed.

"No, Beast Boy, I'm not," she began, "It's just hard. I don't know all of this video information like you do, and so it's confusing for me."

Beast Boy nodded. He thought for a second, but then boldly walked over by her and placed his arms on her shoulders. She froze for a moment, not used to being touched. He looked at her with any compassion he could muster.

"Listen Raven, I know you're feeling out of place, so am I, but I promise I'll do my best to get us both out of this mess alright, I just need you to trust me," he finished.

She stared at him for a moment. She was not used to being talked to in such a way. It was kind of…comforting to hear. It made her feel somewhat secure. After a few seconds she nodded her head.

"Beast Boy, you are my friend and I do…trust you...and I…uh well…thanks," she stuttered, still a little flustered by his reassuring speech. He grinned back at her. "Uh, Beast Boy, you can let me go now."

It took only a few seconds before Beast Boy discovered his arms were still positioned over ravens shoulders. He instantly turned red and shook his hands free.

"Oh…uh…sorry," he said, embarrassed.

"Yyeah…um…didn't you want to go find supplies or things we need?" She was quickly trying to save them both the humiliating feeling. He perked up and instantly nodded.

"Yeah, that's right, lets go," he said slowly walking off again. Raven followed suit, not wanting to bring this touching moment up again, nor the comfort it gave her.

Some time later, Raven was still wandering around the town, having no choice in the matter. She was walking around town against her will by Beast Boy, who was uncharacteristically dragging her from place to place, trying to find anything they might need. Or just for Beast Boy to find some entertainment. As it turned out, a Rupek in the game was worth quite a lot of money. And as luck would have it, they had won one off of the stump beast, who met an early demise. Thusly, Beast Boy and Raven were financially sound to get whatever they desired, for now.

"Raven! Over this way, you gotta see this!" he shouted. Raven groaned, but complied with his request.

"What meaningless thing are you shoving me off to now?" she asked exhausted.

"Look over here, they're throwing vegetables at the village idiot! We gotta check it out!" he said back, ignoring her comment.

He grabbed her hand and rushed them both around the corner of a red-brick building, thereby running into a small crowd of laughing townsfolk. They all seemed to be sharing their joy in making a fool out of the man in the stocks. Raven, however, looked on in disgust.

"Beast Boy you said that the village idiot was having vegetables thrown at him, but you don't seem to be the one in the stocks," she said amused. She gave him an evil smirk, while Beast Boy's lips formed a scowl.

"Hardy har har," he responded. "It's all in good fun, don't be such a spoil sport."

"Torturing someone for amusement is not in any way funny, Beast Boy," she told him. He looked back at her confused.

"Raven. This. Is. A. Game, remember? The person in those stocks isn't real." He spoke as if he was instructing a small child.

"It doesn't matter, I don't take pleasure in misfortune of _anyone_, and neither should you." She looked at him sternly. "Look, I suffered through this whole shopping spree you insisted, and went to all those "entertainment" booths you forced me to sit through, but not this. This is ridiculous."

Raven then stepped towards the man in the stocks, thus stifling the vegetable roughage thrown by the bystanders.

She looked down at him and pulled the top of the trap off of his head. The scraggily man looked up at her with wide eyes. Never before had anyone done a thing for anyone like him. Even though he was a program, and was virtually designed to carry out the task of being ridiculed, he was grateful nonetheless.

"THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, whoever you are…" he exclaimed. He then took off running into the first ally he could find.

The rest of the crowd was silenced and let out a disappointed sigh, their fun being ruined by Raven. They soon dissipated, finding other things to do, now that their fun was over.

Raven walked back over to Beast Boy. He was a little awestruck, mostly at the fact that he had acted a little shamefully by taking amusement in another man's plight. And now he was in front of Raven, extremely embarrassed.

"Raven…" he started, but was cut off as Raven spoke up.

"Save it." She sounded a little annoyed. "You said we needed to get to an Inn right? So let's get there quickly shall we?" She then started walking over in the opposite direction of the green changeling. He watched her leave and sighed, drooping his head a little.

"Right…" he said softly.

It was later in the day, or so it was presented in the game world. The "sun" was drooping and making the surrounding area darker. The lights from the fire lit street lamps were all around the streets, providing illuminating aid for night prowlers or late-night workers in the town square. Along the road, lay a medieval hotel, where another light shined upon the sign in front of the building labeled "_Nightingale's Inn_." Both titans appeared in front of the quaintly placed building and stood in front of the doors.

"I gotta ring this bell to let them know we want to get inside," he explained while pointing to a rope tied to the bell above.

"Whatever," Raven replied. Beast Boy looked up at the rope, slightly disappointed by her brash answer. He rang the bell and waited for a response. After a few seconds, a maid opened the doors and smiled innocently at the two.

"Well now, would you two be looking for a place to stay?" she asked them. Beast Boy and Raven nodded.

"Well you are in luck, we have vacancy available, let me just prepare your room, just wait out here for a moment," the kind woman said. She closed the doors slowly, leaving the two titans out in an uncomfortable silence. Beast Boy looked up at Raven, but she just looked away from him. It was obvious she was still aggravated with his actions at the stocks earlier. Beast Boy decided to speak up.

"Look, Raven, I know you're kinda ticked off at me for what I said, but I want you to know that I feel bad about it, and I'm sorry." He told her. She merely shot him a look of distaste.

"Well, you were acting very unlike yourself, and I didn't appreciate it" she said. Beast Boy looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he queried.

"What I mean is, that despite yourself and your odd behavior at times, you fight on the side of justice every day, and what you said about an innocent was just…cruel," she said. Beast Boy nodded. "Especially when you always seem to see the best in people, no matter who."

"You really think that about me?" he asked a little meekly.

"Yes, I do Beast Boy."

Beast Boy blushed slightly, but thanks to the dim atmosphere, it was mostly concealed. Raven had just given him a compliment of admiration, and it made him feel…really good about himself.

"Well…I think that…uh…you…were pretty…uh…courageous for standing up for that guy today," he started, "and I…uh…just wanted to tell you that you're pretty brave."

Now it was Raven's turn to blush, and now with no hood to hide it. Even with the lesser lighting of the area, Beast Boy could see her face tinted red.

"Well, Beast Boy…thanks, and I just wanted to say that…" but her statement would have to wait.

"Good Evenin' lord and lady! How's the trek through game world going?" sounded a voice from the side of them. Both jumped at the disruption and looked to where it was coming from.

As it turned out, the voice came from a familiar screen box with the face of his crime-fighting friend protruding from it. After recovering from the surprise, Beast Boy looked up at the screen and responded.

"Whoa Cyborg, you spooked us dude," he said.

"Sorry you two, but I couldn't resist sneakin' up on the both of you. So how are you guys holding up?" he asked.

"Not too bad, we just passed level one and are on a good pace," Beast Boy answered. Raven just looked on in silence.

"Good to hear. We're doin' pretty good out here too and are making progress with the machinery to get you guys outta there," Cyborg informed them. "So, what's going on now, any complications with the game itself?"

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, then back at the screen.

"Uh, we had a little encounter with one of Beast Boy's game monsters, but other than that, we haven't had much trouble." Raven spoke up for the first time since Cyborg presented himself.

"Okay then…uh…good to hear you guys are doing alright," he said a little nervously. He obviously remembered the name-calling he administered to the two of them, and Raven's hostility afterward. Due to her recent calm attitude, Cyborg began to think that maybe she had forgotten.

"Well, my time with you guys is running out, so I'd better sign off and let you get back to the game," Cyborg said.

"Oh Cyborg, before you go I just wanted to let you know something…" Raven started.

"Yeah? What's up Rae?" he asked.

"Don't think I forgot about your berating of me earlier, and your punishment is still coming to you," she threatened with an evil grin. Cyborg's face immediately dropped into one of pure fear.

"Uh Oh! I gotta go, bye now!" Cyborg rushed off screen as it disappeared.

Beast Boy looked at Raven in amazement after hearing her little threat to his robotic friend.

"What?" Raven asked, noticing his staring at ther.

"Uh…nothing…I'm just glad it's Cyborg and Robin's head on the chopping block, not mine, that's all," Beast Boy said Raven smirked.

"…Yet." She said under her breath. Beast Boy's eyes shot up.

"Wwhat was that?" he asked surprisingly.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all," she said amusingly. Beast Boy sweat a little, but just then, the doors opened yet again to reveal the kind maid of the Inn.

"Well, dears, your room has been prepared, so if you just follow me, I can lead you there," she said sweetly to them. The two heros both nodded and followed her inside.

Through the thin white corridors of the diminutive building strode the trio. They wandered around the rooms of both wealthy and scrappy roommates. The hotel manager clad in burgundy led the two virtual travelers across the Inn to what was programmed as their room. As they climbed up the stairs to the top levels, both Beast Boy and Raven blushed. They had just now realized that they would be _sharing_ a room for the night. This would be a first for both of them. And even if it was all part of an elaborate game, they would both, of course, be nervous about their arrangement.

"And up here, we have this charming abode for you both," the headmistress presented them politely, as she was created to do. Beast Boy looked up and smiled, nodding his head, trying his best not to look behind him, towards his fellow titan. The lady kindly took her leave and left the two alone, staring at the open door to their room.

"So, I guess we better get in there," he said. Raven quickly passed him, not wanting to look him in the face, and entered the room. Beast Boy soon followed, but suddenly…

FLASH!

A blinding light impaired the two for a moment before they opened their eyes to a surprise. Their armor and dress were replaced instead with a nightgown and dress shirt and long shorts for sleeping in. The two were awestruck.

"What now?" Raven queried. Beast Boy was awestruck, but soon recovered, instantly understanding.

"We changed from daytime to nighttime clothes I guess. I mean, that's what happened to the virtual hero in the game before he went to a different room," he explained.

"Yet another convenient change of the game I wasn't prepared for," she sighed, "Well…um."

Both titans looked on at the only bed in the room. Beast Boy just raised his finger, coming up with an idea. He rushed over to the bed, pulling most of the sheets and one pillow off and setting them on the floor. He turned to Raven.

"You can take the bed, I'll take the floor, okay?" he asked, trying to reassure her. She nodded.

"Yyeah, um…I kinda want to go to sleep so if you don't mind, could you turn out the lights?" she requested. He nodded and leaned over, turning off the lamp. Then both rushed to their respective sleeping areas, not wanting any more embarrassing complications. For a while they tossed in their sheets, trying to get comfortable.

"Um…night Rae…" Beast Boy said softly. She turned over in her sheets and spoke up with her back to him, even if he was on the floor.

"…Night…" she responded. "Oh, and Beast Boy…"

"Yeah?"

"Stop calling me Rae or I'll give you a Royal Pain where the sun don't shine. Goodnight," she said mischievously.

She then smiled as she heard him turn over and gulp.


	5. Enter Spirit Stream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**Chapter 5 came sooner then I thought. Hope you enjoy. But, as much as I appreciate your reviews, I might not write as quickly until I get more of em'. I'm not greedy or anything, I just need input to get inspired. Well, enough about me. Enjoy Chapter five. I think you'll like this one. **

It was unquestionably late or rather early in the morning, still dark outside titans tower. Cyborg was still hard at work preparing high end equipment for his fellow teammates to enter back into the real world. Needless to say, the preparations were tiring and new machinery was tough to find. But he would do it, anything to make sure his friends were safe.

While looking precariously at the computer screen for updated information, he yawned, his eyes slightly drooping. At the same time, the doors to the main room opened, revealing an exhausted Robin.

"Uh…Cyborg? What are you still doing up?" asked Robin. This was a surprising move for him, for he was a total workaholic and often criticized his teammates for not working hard enough. Cyborg looked up wearily at the tired leader.

"I'm-yawn-still trying to get these beta testing simulations done so we can get ready to test the machine for real," he said groggily.

"Well, I'm sure Beast Boy wouldn't mind if you stopped working and got a little sleep yourself, I mean, it cant be too tough in that game of his." Robin was always one to come up with a solution.

Also, he worried that his friend was treating his body badly due to lack of sleep, because his one eyeball was slightly bloodshot.

"I know he wouldn't mind, it's Raven I'm worried about," he said, "It seems she wants out of that game more and more every time we speak."

At his last statement, Robin sweated in the back of his head. He too had not only witnessed her unrest with her predicament, but also was a participant with Cyborg in poking fun at her.

"We're doomed once she gets out of there aren't we?" he asked Cyborg.

"After those prince and princess jokes, yeah I'd say so," he responded. Both boys sighed. They both watched the sun slowly rise out of the horizon. It was time to go back to bed.

"If she's gonna kill us anyway, I might as well get a few hours of sleep while I can," the robotic man said depressingly. Both walked away for their rooms.

Elsewhere in cyberspace, the sun also rose, and the game world was reactivated. The town simulations were once again bustling. The patrons walked and talked, bought and sold, and gossiped and frolicked. The building lights were dimmed, as were the streetlamps.

The hotel guests at the "Nightingale's Inn" awoken and walked around, doing nothing of major importance. All guests rose to meet the day, save for two, who were still asleep.

Inside the curtain shaded room of Raven and Beast Boy, there was absolute silence, save for the breaths of the two. Raven was the first to awaken.

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, afterward stretching her arms out. She then made a motion to climb off the bed. Unfortunately, she couldn't move much because she felt a small weight on her lap. She confusedly looked down to a morning surprise.

A small green kitten was curled up comfortably on her stomach and legs, purring softly as it slept. Raven's eyebrows twitched then settled on her face into a look of annoyance.

This was certainly not the first time Beast Boy had _mysteriously_ ended up on her lap as she woke up on the couch. And when she discovered him, he would always tell her it wasn't his fault and that his animal instincts took over. She accepted that as a valid response, a few times, but it always seemed a little too coincidental that it was always _her_ that he ended up on.

She rubbed her temples, not wanting to deal with this right now, but she knew she had no choice. She looked down at the small kitten, prepared to remove him. But then her gaze softened as she looked at his sleeping form, purring soundly and innocently. She couldn't do it.

"_Why am I so nice_?" she thought. Even if she couldn't take him off, she had to do something.

"Beast Boy," she said quietly, attempting to wake him. There was no response.

"Beast Boy," she said louder. Still, nothing but the kitten staying positioned on her lap.

"Beast Boy!" she finally said, raising her voice. This startled the Beast Boy kitten and caused him to jump, morphing back to human form in the process.

"What…who…where…I'm awake!" the changeling screamed, flailing slightly as he tried to get a handle on the situation. He then looked up at his disruption. "Raven? What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that question, what were you doing?" she threw his question right back.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Beast Boy wasn't used to waking up to utter confusion.

"Why did I wake up to a green kitten on me…again?" she demanded sternly. Beast Boy blushed. He had to think of an answer besides _You make a comfy pillow_.

"Umm…well I couldn't help it you know…my cat instincts acting up again," he said pathetically. Raven merely stared, more than a little embarrassed.

"No, no, not this time, you're not getting away this time," she said, "I want an answer as to why you were on my lap." She was dead serious. Beast Boy flustered, having no other explanation. He chickened out.

"Uh, well, you…uh…make a comfy pillow?" he said, praying that his answer would be believable, and not result in pain. Raven gave him a blank look. It was scary, Raven could be furious on the inside, but still keep a calm demeanor on the outside.

"Well. I'm certainly glad you woke up comfortable," she scoffed. After a long silence, the two looked down at their current situation.

As Beast Boy had morphed back, his body had stretched from a small kitten on her lap, to a full grown boy across her legs and stomach. Very awkward.

Both titans blushed madly as they realized the magnitude of their seating arrangement. Raven looked up both embarrassed and annoyed.

"Um…could you please get off?" she asked. Beast Boy immediately scooted off her and sat upright over the edge of the bed. His face was still cherry red, however Raven's face was back to pale.

"So, we don't mention this to the others, right?" he expectantly looked towards Raven. She rolled her eyes at him again. Without another word, they got up to get ready to continue their journey. Neither spoke a word about there "_comfy wake-up_".

"Let's get going Raven, we're burning daylight," he said motioning to the door out of the room. Raven followed him, ignoring his comment. They both made their way out when…

FLASH!

Yet again, another game flash blinded them both, creating another alteration to the two players. Both were clad in what they had on the day before. Armor, gown, cap, and weapons were all fully restored.

"That's getting old really fast," Raven said. True, thus far the changing flashes had occurred quite frequently. It would get irritating after a while.

"Well, we have to change clothes don't we, I guess the hotel in this stage of the story does that for us," he reassured.

"Yeah, and now I'm back to being a girly girl, how terrific."

"Hey it's not so bad, and the only way of getting out of these things is to get out of this level, so lets go!" he said, almost as if leading a triumphant charge. He set a pose, pointing towards the hotel doors at the ends of the hallway. Raven was not impressed.

"Whatever you say _Knight Boy_." She passed him and he followed, both heading out the doors to the town.

After some searching and treading, Raven and Beast Boy were ready to leave the town and start off to the next section of the virtual world. Beast Boy, of course, led Raven everywhere, as she had no idea what she was doing. But after wandering around for a time, she was starting to think maybe it was _him_ who was clueless.

"You're lost aren't you?" Beast Boy turned his head and tried to meet Raven's challenge. Like all men, he loathed back seat directing.

"I'm not lost! I know this place like the back of my hand…glove," he corrected himself, realizing his hands never showed, only his gloves.

"Yeah right, I bet you forgot the directions to your own town in your own video game," she smirked at him, savoring his unsure appearance.

Beast Boy grumbled. He knew he wasn't sure where he was going, but he would never dare let Raven know this. As luck would have it, the exit to the town came into sight. Two large wooden gates caught Beast Boy's eyes. He then smiled smugly at the critic behind him.

"Well princess, waddaya think of that?" He pointed cockily at the exit. "Told ya I had a flawless sense of direction!" Raven scoffed.

"Dumb luck," she said lamely.

"Not dumb luck, Raven, dumb skills!" he boasted.

Knowing he would only have another arrogant response, Raven decided it was best if she said nothing more and just let him enjoy his moment. After all, there would be many other screw-ups she could blame him for.

They finally reached the gates, and Raven turned to Beast Boy.

"I suppose we need to report to more gatekeepers here too?" she questioned. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Not this time Raven, we just have to pull that lever there, to open the gates," he said, gesturing towards a rather large wooden latch. That had to be the key to the doors.

"Then pull it," she demanded. Beast Boy saluted, acting like a soldier obeying his sergeant's orders.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" he yelled jokingly before heading over to the lever.

Beast Boy readied himself, stretching forward his arms and getting ready to pull. He tried using one arm to jut the pole downwards, but to no avail. He let out a tired breath and looked back at Raven, smirking at his weakness. He grinned innocently back at her.

"Uh…that was just a warm up pull," he told her. She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

He turned back, wrapping both arms firmly around the latch, using all of the strength from his ropey limbs. He groaned out loud, struggling with the workout. Raven just sat back, shaking her head slowly.

"Boys…" she said to herself. She then walked up to Beast Boy and gently nudged him aside, taking her turn at the stubborn stick. Beast Boy huffed, but then crossed his arms.

" _She's gonna try? Oh, this should be good_," he thought as he watched her take her stance.

With one growl and a huge tug, Raven budged the latch down, thus shaking the giant doorway open. The area shook as it did before, and Beast Boy and Raven stood back. The gate was opened, easily in fact, by Raven. Beast Boy could only gape with amazement. He then turned his attention toward Raven.

"You…but how did…and the gates…and you…" he continued to stutter until Raven walked over to him. She shut his running mouth with her finger, holding his chin in place for a second.

"Never send a boy to do a girl's job," she said arrogantly. She let go of his face and began making her way out of the doors. Beast Boy only looked at her, disgruntled.

"Beginners luck!" he called. Raven didn't turn around, but kept moving forward. She spoke up nonetheless.

"Oh, not beginners luck, remember? Beginners skill," she called back. Beast Boy huffed again, and followed her.

Passing through the town was apparently just the first step. The travelers marched across a small path and over a hill before entering a whole new setting.

"Whoa," Raven said quietly. Even she was more than a little impressed with the surroundings. "That's quite a sight."

"Yep, this is the Spirit Steam level. Because we just passed the town, we're now beginning Level 2," Beast Boy replied.

"And another step closer to putting this to an end," She sighed. "By the way, how many levels are there exactly?"

"Five levels and two bosses," he explained, "and two bosses: one at level 5…and uh…" he slowed to a stop. Raven looked at him.

"And?" she badgered.

"And there's one boss here too, on this level…he's the Water Lord Amnok." he trailed off. Raven raised an eyebrow to him.

"So, what does that mean? Is that bad?" She suddenly became interested in this game, because apparently in Beast Boy's eyes, it just got a little more complicated.

"It's not that bad, but it's not too good either," he said, swaying between the to choices.

"Well, is it bad or not, make up your mind." she told him.

"It's nothing Raven, I can handle it. Trust me," he said unconfidently. Raven furrowed her brows at his response. He sounded so sure of himself a few minutes ago, but now he was practically sweating from nervousness.

She didn't want to add anymore pressure on him, but she needed to know something else.

"So, what about the other "boss"?" she asked. Beast Boy only sweated more, his back feeling weak. That was obviously a mistake.

"He…he…he's the fire lord Dreadnok, who is pretty much the biggest bad guy in here," he said shakily, "And he's tough too."

"Whoa, what happened to being invincible?" she asked rhetorically. She remembered how confident he was when he destroyed the stump creature in the woods. But now, he was quaking in the steel boots on his feet.

"That was just a regular monster, Raven, this guy is huge and evil at the same time, and I don't do to well with that," he quivered. He didn't want to sound cowardly in front of her, but he was failing miserably. Raven looked on in regret. Maybe she should not have brought the subject up. But she felt she had to. She then tried to rectify her mistake.

"Lets not waste anymore time here," she quickly said, trying to change the direction of the conversation, "You're the expert so lead the way." His ears immediately perked up at her remark.

"Oooh! So I'm really an expert now, you're not just saying it," he grinned knowingly. He could tell if she was being sarcastic or not, and this time, she wasn't.

Raven sweat-dropped, knowing what she had just done. She encouraged him. She now wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I never said that, you're putting words in my mouth," she told him off, making her way across towards Spirit Stream, which was the start of the level, as Beast Boy had explained.

"Wait Raven, we can't just go around it yet, we have a bridge to cross first, then we walk around the bend," he instructed her.

She turned on her heels and looked for the bridge he was talking about. Sure enough there it was; a thick strong walkway across the rapids of the stream. She changed her direction and headed straight for it. Beast Boy chuckled a little, amused at how lost she looked a second ago. He quickly rushed up behind her and stood by her side, following her across the steps of the wooden overpass.

"What would you do without your expert here to guide you, Rae?" he chided. Raven shot him a glare.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't have my expert here with me," she retorted, "and what did I say about calling me Rae?"

"That you would give me a Royal Pain where the sun don't shine if I used it again," he repeated her threat. Raven's face grew more sternly by the second.

"And I always keep my promises Beast Boy," she mischievously muttered. Beast Boy, however, got her message crystal clear and gulped. "And remember what we said about your head on the chopping block last night?"

His eyes bulged slightly at this. He remembered all to well about that. And now, it appeared he was about to pay the piper.

"You should be running now Beast Boy," she told him. He didn't need to be told twice. He started off in a dash across the bridge to an open field along which the stream flowed.

"And you should be catching me. RAE! That is if you can!" he called to her. He knew that would seal his fate, but he figured he was dead anyway, so why not enjoy poking a last bit of fun at her expense. Bad idea.

Beast Boy soon heard the extra added footsteps of another on his tail, rushing toward him at top speed.

"Oh, I'll do so much more than just catch you," Raven called back, "I'm going to stick that sword right down your throat!"

Beast Boy yelped after seeing his friend gaining on him very quickly. He wasn't sure if she was serious, or just blowing off steam, but he was not about to stick around to find out.

"Yah!…sheesh Raven! It was only a joke, c'mon!" he tried his best to persuade her to stop her pursuit, but she didn't fell like listening at the time. She just kept right on his tail.

Beast Boy and Raven trampled every patch of grass, flower, and bush that got in their paths.

"I'm really hoping she doesn't catch up. Please do not let her catch me!" he yelled, possibly saying his last prayers before she ended him.

"Don't bother trying to beg or plead, you're fate is sealed!" she yelled back, hearing his prayer.

"Oh Great!" He knew it was only a matter of time before he was going to get beaten to a pulp, because he was getting pretty tired.

Never before had he run so much. And to make matters worse, Raven was only a few inches behind him, reaching for his back. Then the impossible happened. A rock tripped him over his own two feet.

"Whoa! Whoa!" he screamed as he not only fell over, but caused Raven to topple over him as they fell. And they fell, and fell all the way to a stop and the edge of the stream's bank.

After a few seconds, Raven opened her dizzy eyes, revealing a zonked out Beast Boy right under her. He slowly opened his eyes as well.

Raven then stood up and regained her composure. Beast Boy could only make out what looked like Raven and she was angry and towering over him. That's because she was angry and towering over him. He gulped deeply.

"Nowhere to run now, Beast Boy," she said with vengeance in her voice.

"Uh Raven, any chance we could work this out?" he pleaded. She simply raised her hand and grabbed his collar, pulling him up to face her. "Guess not."

He closed his eyes and prepared for the end.

Raven grinned maliciously and balled her fist aiming it squarely on Beast Boy's face. She was about to strike, but then she looked at his scrunched up face. It was quivering and shaking. She gazed at his horrified expression.

It was so full of fear. Fear of her. She lowered her fist, realizing she couldn't do it. She dropped her fist, let him go and shrugged him off.

"Oh forget it, hitting you would be a waste of energy and time anyway," she lied. The truth was, she couldn't bare to se that fear on his usually jovial face.

Beast Boy's face instantly turned confused. "Wait, you're just letting it go, just like that?" he asked. She merely shrugged again.

"It would be pointless," she said. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief. He was safe. For now.

"Thanks Raven…I think?" he said. "Now could you maybe let me up?" It was only then had Raven realized she had been standing over him the whole time, her body over his.

"_Not Again_" she thought. She let him up and stepped away from him. He got up, dusted off and looked her way. He then walked towards her.

"Listen Raven, I'm sorry I made you mad back there okay?" he offered, "Just please don't go all volcanic on me again." She turned around to face him.

"Alright, as long as you keep the remarks to a minimum, and I won't threaten you anymore," she said, trying to make a deal.

"Deal," he responded. He then took out his hand for her to shake. She reluctantly skooj his hand and the deal was sealed. Without saying another word, the two made their way further down the bank.

"Hey Raven?" he said to her after a few minutes.

"Yes?" she replied. Beast Boy grinned.

"Did you stop from hitting me because you felt sorry for me…" he started. This got Raven's attention, as she thought the matter was closed. She just sighed and let him continue, knowing another of his remarks was headed her away.

"…or do you really just love me that much?"

**If any of you out there are confused with Beast Boy's turning into a kitten, don't worry, that was intended. It will also be explored next chapter. So bear with me and wait for the answers to that question to come.**


	6. Wits and The First Boss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**I know how some of you were confused last chapter, what with Beast Boy turning kitten and all. But rest assured that it was essential to the story. In fact you will find out what it was all about right now. So, find out all ready, in Chapter 6. And make sure to press the pretty blue button at the bottom.**

Along the path of Spirit Stream, a conflict arose. Not a mere vocal quarrel or a battle of wits. Instead it was a conflict in emotion and feeling between a princess and a knight. And Raven was on the receiving end of it all.

"Wwhat…did you just say?"

It was unusual for Raven to stutter, and especially in front of Beast Boy. However, she seemed to be doing a lot of it lately. Perhaps it was the fact that under current circumstances, Beast Boy was more knowledgeable being involved with virtual reality.

Or maybe it was how he was always brining up embarrassing moments at her expense, even when he wasn't trying. It seemed somehow, only Beast Boy had ever had the power to make her stutter.

Raven stopped in her tracks, unsure what to say at his last remark. Was he trying to be funny, or just toying with her as usual? Currently, she didn't care. All she wanted was an explanation.

Ordinarily, she would toss aside such frivolous statements from him as playful banter or joking. This time however, was different. Because of all the words he could've used, he decided to say the big one. The "L" word.

"Huh? Raven I was only kidding around. I mean c'mon…you know how much I like to hassle ya," he retorted.

He shouldn't have said that, nor anything else similar to it. He should have just said "nothing".

Raven's face remained calm, for a few seconds. Then it was Beast Boy's turn to be on the receiving end of the conflict.

"You know what Beast Boy! If we were back home I would deliver the most unspeakable torment on you that I could possibly give! I would unleash every bit of my powers to…" she stopped and her eyes went wide. After she said a certain word, realization had struck her.

"Powers," she repeated. Beast Boy tilted his head to one side, not understanding her current freeze.

"Uh, yeah Raven, powers, we both have 'em remember?" he said, as if speaking to a small child. She shot him a nasty look, but then spoke up again.

"Beast Boy don't you get it? It's you're powers," she said.

"Yeah, Raven, me Beast Boy, with shape-shifting powers," he replied. He was seriously getting confused with Raven's unusual topic of conversation.

"_What's she getting at?_" he asked himself.

"Beast Boy you used your powers this morning! Remember!" she loudly exclaimed.

It was true, the first time Beast Boy used his powers since they had been transported to the "Battle Knights" world, was when he turned into a kitten. But he shouldn't have turned into anything at all. Something was wrong. And apparently, only Raven noticed it.

"Yeah so? I've done it a million times," he said matter-of-factly. Raven put her palm to her head in frustration.

"Our powers are supposed to be gone, Beast Boy."

After she said those last nine words, Beast Boy froze in his place. He was about to speak, but couldn't find the right words to say.

"…oh, yeah…I guess I never thought of that," he said embarrassedly. He put a hand behind his head as a clear sign of humiliation. He instantly perked up. "Wait, if mine are working now, then I can do this…" he said excitedly.

He positioned himself for transformation. He tried, once again thinking of every huge powerful animal he could imagine. And once again, nothing happened. He looked around his body, but found no claws, or fur, or muscle. Nothing but his armor.

"What the…? But they worked before," he sighed disappointingly. Raven looked unimpressed. "Maybe it was a fluke."

He looked up to find Raven deep I thought, rubbing her chin with her hand. Obviously, she wasn't about to give up so easily. She looked back at him.

"Or maybe we're looking at this the wrong way, c'mon, we have to at least keep moving," she said hurriedly. Beast Boy obeyed and moved along with her along the long waterway.

"Uh, Raven, what did you mean by looking at "this" the wrong way?" he asked her.

"What I meant was, maybe something about this morning influenced your powers to activate," she explained. Beast Boy raised his eyebrow.

"But, nothing was different or anything, I mean, I was just falling back asleep because I woke up," he said. At this, Raven's head sprung to attention.

"Beast Boy, when you use your powers, what do you do?" she queried.

"I just have to think about the animal I want, or imagine what I would be like to be it. You know, kinda like a little kid wants to be his favorite animal in the zoo," he explained to her. She nodded.

"Doesn't surprise me. You act like a little kid, regardless of what you want to be," she wittily retorted.

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, just like the little kid Raven had suggested him to be. At this Raven smirked. She knew she could always toss a hint of sarcasm at him whenever she wanted. And in any situation.

"Anyway," he began, "all I do is feel the animal and I transform."

"Alright, so what were you feeling this morning when you made yourself a kitten and landed _mysteriously_ on my lap." Beast Boy blushed, wishing she wouldn't bring that up.

"I can't really remember, I was almost asleep," he told her. She looked back at him expectantly.

"Think," she said, "there must be something you remember about transforming, or being the animal."

She paused for a moment, realizing that she had just asked him to think. She asked Beast Boy to think.

"Well, I guess I musta' been thinking like a cat," he started lamely, trying to pin his actions on his so-called instincts. "And like all cats, I was probably looking for the warmest spot, to get cozy," he said.

"And you decided to get cozy by sleeping on me?" she asked rhetorically.

Beast Boy's face immediately tinted red, knowing that he just said that he was cozy sleeping close to Raven. Even if he was still another creature, the message was clear.

"Uh…not exactly Raven…I mean, I probably would of done that to anyone," he said, trying to win back some points. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she scoffed. Beast Boy gave a small breath of relief. He dodged a serious problem.

"That's the answer," she said. "That must be how you transformed, your senses told you to. That must have overpowered whatever is that is holding our powers back."

"I'm not sure I'm following you," he said, as always, confused.

"You weren't thinking this morning when you turned into that kitten, you were using your emotions," she tried explaining more simply. "Something inside you must have told your body to change, in order to accommodate what you thought you needed."

Beast Boy suddenly looked up, inspiration striking him.

"Which was trying to get all cozy," he finished for her. She nodded.

"Exactly," she agreed. "The kitten in you needed something and your powers let you have it, regardless of the game." Beast Boy looked up with an energized look in his eyes.

"Wow, I had no idea that I was that super-powerful!" he exclaimed proudly. Raven looked down and sighed, the moment ruined.

"Oh, never mind," she scoffed.

"Okay then, if all I need to do is get something I want, then my powers will let me have it right?" he asked.

"Well, I never said that," she stopped him, "A few minutes ago, you were trying to transform just because you wanted it to and it didn't work. But if you needed something, it might have been different."

"Whoa, whoa, not so fast, all of this want and need, mind stuff is really getting me dizzy," he said, slightly dazed. Raven scoffed him.

"Right, I almost forgot who I was talking to," she quipped.

"You know what I _need_, Raven," he asked. She turned to him, meeting his challenge.

"What?"

"I need a way to make your mouth stop insulting me," he remarked. She just face forward and brushed him off.

"That is one thing that will always be out of your control, Beast Boy," she told him.

He followed close behind her, trying to think up something witty and berating to say back to her. He couldn't.

Much later, after the whole powers conversation was long over, the two kept right along their way around the stream. It seemed to last forever. Ten times as long as their forest journey. It was starting to get on their nerves, all the walking. All they had done throughout the entire ordeal was walk, trudge, or argumentatively run. Raven was usually the one who did the running. After Beast Boy, that is.

But there were also calm and tranquil moments, where the two would actually enjoy the serenity of Spirit Stream.

Once while walking, Raven had to cross a stepping stone path across the stream to get to the other side. She looked unsure at first, never having to do something like this without levitating.

Beast Boy soon after grinned and stepped ahead of her onto the rocks. The steady flow of the water continued to thrust under him. He looked back up at her and boldly offered her his hand, as if he were a real knight leading her to safety.

She accepted his hand and he gently pulled her across, letting her step on each stone individually, so as not to slip. Soon after, both he and she landed safely on the opposite side of the stream.

Afterwards, they continued along, as if nothing had happened. But something did. Moments later, Raven discovered that Beast Boy was still holding her hand, even though she was across the rocks.

She, of course, asked him to let go, which he did. Neither decided to put the matter in question, nor bring any further attention to it. After all, it wasn't as if Beast Boy tried to do it.

The stream next to their path shined wildly and the trees whistled as the fresh scented air wafted through them. The digitalized salmon jumped upstream, the birds chirped their melodies, and the forest animals romped around peacefully as if nothing were wrong.

Raven gave a look of pure distaste and shook her head.

She admitted it was a peaceful surrounding, but it was just so _Happy_. It appeared as nothing more than a giant fantasyland with all of the aspects that parents read to their children in fairytale books.

The magic and wonder, the happy meadows, wilderness, and whimsical tranquility. Needless to say, absolutely none of it pertained to her style of living.

Raven had never read or been read fairytale books or any literature of that genre before, so it was only natural that she felt out of character, her being in the princess position and all. She had read fictional stories about sorcery and spell casting, but never like this. This was something quite childish and immature. Which is how she knew it was right up Beast Boy's ally.

"You're lovin' the scenery too, huh Raven?" Beast Boy asked. This snapped her out of her thoughts, and back to his attention.

"Wwhat?" she asked, obviously not paying attention. He waved his hand in front of her in an attempt to snap her out of whatever she was daydreaming.

"Helloooo…Earth to Raven, I just asked you if you were enjoying the scenery like I am," he said. She looked at him in disbelief. Was he serious?

"What do you think?" she asked, praying that he had the brains to figure out what she was getting at. "All of these enchanted forests, magic animals, and knights and princesses may be your idea of a good time, but certainly not mine."

"No, no, I wasn't talking about that. I meant about here. This awesome place we're at right now." He said matter-of-factly. Still, she shook her head.

"I'm not actually a huge nature fanatic, I much prefer to stay at home and broaden my intellect," she said. Her eyebrows suddenly raised in amusement. "You probably wouldn't understand right?"

She waited for his immature pout or a sign of unfairness at his expense. Surprisingly she heard none. She looked over to see if her ears were deceiving her. They weren't. He just kept right along walking, breathing in the fresh air.

"You're right," he said, "I don't understand that. I mean I can see why you wanna read because you like it, but why can't you enjoy this. It's pretty beautiful."

Raven never would have expected that response. She looked at him blankly, unsure of how to form a decent comeback. From what he had said, he understood her reasons for wanting to stay inside and read. But what apparently bothered him was the fact that she couldn't enjoy herself in the wilderness. This prospect confused her.

"Why are you so interested in my opinions about the outdoors, anyway?" she asked. He opened his eyes after taking another breath of air and looked back at her.

"Because you're a really open minded person, and I'd think you would be open to great experiences like this," he told her, "especially with one of your friends."

Raven was a bit astonished. He had told her what he thought she was like. No one ever really told her that she was open-minded before. But she wasn't about to let Beast Boy know the she felt…flattered.

She immediately turned her awestruck look into a calmer one. This way Beast Boy would avoid further interest in why she was looking at him so strangely.

"It's easy for you to say, you're the one who turns into animals and spends his time around the city's park and woods," she said. Beast Boy shook his head.

"That's not true, I stay inside and watch T.V. and play videogames too," he reassured. Raven rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Of course, how could I have ever forgotten your obsession with mindless videos," she remarked, "which by the way got us into this mess of circumstances in the first place."

"Well, you know, everyone relaxes in their own way Raven," he replied. "Some people meditate in their dark rooms and mist, and others watch classic DVD's of the greatest comedians."

"Oh yes, I am so sure all of that racket is really good for _cool_ and _calm_ relaxing, and I suppose now your going to tell me that you have a way of meditating too?" she challenged.

"As a matter of fact I do," he exclaimed, meeting her challenge. "Would you like me to explain that to you too?" Raven crossed her arms and let out a groan.

"Like I have any other choices," she said, sarcastic as always.

"Alright then, let me give you the four-one-one," he started, preparing himself by clearing his throat.

Raven just looked at his poor display at teaching her something. As if that was even possible. _"The day he can teach me about meditation is the day I play video games with him,"_ she thought.

However, unbeknownst to Raven, she, in fact, had been playing a video game with his for quite some time now. They were just playing it in a different fashion.

"This should be rich," she scoffed.

Beast Boy began is explanation. "You see Raven, video games help you meditate because they keep you focused."

He stopped so suddenly. Raven was expecting him to finish, but he never did.

"And…" she asked expectantly.

"And what?" he retorted.

"Aren't you going to finish your brilliant lesson," she asked.

"Uh, Raven, I just did," he said, as if he were talking to the dunce of the class.

"Well, it was awfully short, though I should have expected it from you," she mocked, "anyway, care to elaborate on your theory professor?" He grinned right back at her retort.

"Certainly, what I meant was, that when you're playing videogames, like "Battle Knights," it blocks your mind off from all other things so you can just focus on the game itself," he explained "You know, no distractions."

"But isn't the video game itself a distraction?" she challenged again.

"Isn't saying your mantra a distraction," he met.

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find her voice. She was astounded. Beast Boy had actually raised a good point. Repeating her famous three words were probably as loud to her as the sounds of the game must be for him. But there was know way she would let him get the best of her.

"Well, my mantra is far more collected and atmospheric, obviously superior to your loud, appalling dribble." That was Raven's lame answer. It was almost like a child who refused to lose an argument to a grown up. But Beast Boy was hardly a grown up.

"You obviously don't understand, Raven, it's not about who's style is more effective, but about how ya find your center, isn't that what your always preachin'?" he said expectantly.

"No, _you_ don't understand…meditation is about serenity, not loud annoying…oh, forget it, it's not like you could ever realize the full magnitude of the subject anyway." She turned and sighed, almost like a pouting little girl.

"Alrighty then, Raven, whatever you say," he amusingly stated. He grinned both on the inside and the outside as he watched her pout. It was so un-Raven. And he was loving every second of it.

Beast Boy had tempted the fates and escaped. He accomplished the impossible, and with gusto too. He had triumphed and hurdled, jumped and achieved. He was on top of the world and touching the stars. He had reached the unreachable and climbed the un-climbable. And what's more, he had surpassed what he thought was unimaginable. He had won a battle of the wits with Raven.

A historic moment in both of their lives, and Raven knew he probably would never let her live it down.

It did not matter now, for there was another more pressing situation at hand. As their journey continued, Beast Boy and Raven found themselves witnessing their path changing as they walked.

Their lush green forest world with the lovely stream was starting to alter, into a brown and less-clear version of itself. The deeper they walked, the more depressing it was becoming.

They looked at each other, then back towards the original stream, which was a few meters behind them now. Silently they were both missing it already.

"Is your game always this volatile?" she asked him, "Because even I don't like how it is currently changing." Beast Boy stayed silent.

Raven said it again while glancing over at him. "Beast Boy? Did you hear what I just said?"

"I heard you, Raven, this is just…" he stopped himself.

"Just what? What's wrong?" she asked him, with true concern in her voice. Beast Boy paused blankly for a moment.

"This is where we meet the first boss, that's what's wrong," he grimly stated.

"Oh," she replied, "Well do you know how to deal with him?" she queried. Beast Boy shrugged, but tried to make himself look as if he knew what he was doing, so as not to arouse worry.

"I…I do, but it might be difficult," he said. Raven nodded.

"Well, we have to face it sooner or later, right?" she asked, trying to uplift him a little. "So, let's try and get passes this in one piece. I'm sure we can handle it."

She was being so confident, and Beast Boy decided that if she wouldn't worry, then neither would he.

He smiled. "You know, your right, Raven."

"Quit stating the obvious, Beast Boy," she retorted. Even though it was a sort of tender moment back there, she didn't want to go soft on him.

"But you know, we can do it." he said looking forward. "As long as we watch each other's back, we can overcome whatever this game dishes out, right?" She rolled her eyes, but nodded, not wanting him to feel doubtful again.

"That's right Beast Boy, anything."


	7. Meet Amnok

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**Hello everybody. Hope you're all enjoying the game…err…story. Anyway, whoooo! My first fight scene so I had to take a while to write it. Its longer than the rest, obviously. Do not worry, it is good for what it is. And there will be more BBRae romance in the near future. I hope all of you are up to date on the plotline as well. Well, enough of my talk, let's get to reading. Chapter 7 and the first boss.**

A lone figure perched himself among the crushing waterfall rushing gallons of freshwater through the cliff side. The muscular shadowy figure stood unmoving, waiting for anyone foolish enough to cross his path, like a flytrap to his prey.

Along his back was smoldered an iron vest and an enormous sheath for a well developed sword to battle. He had a strong helmet poised on his head, and steel boots clad on his feet, not unlike the boots worn by the leader of the Titans. His entire armor was shaded a tint of azure and black, suggesting the nature of his element.

This was Amnok, as Beast Boy had explained earlier.

It was he who was the alleged first boss to confront in the game. One who was programmed to defeat all who stood before him. One who was not exactly easy to defeat either. And finally, the one whom the two virtualized heros were marching towards.

"R-right this way, and we'll be face to face with Amnok, the Water Lord," Beast Boy said, obviously nervous considering his evident stuttering.

"Right, so how did you say we are supposed to defeat him?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy never looked her way, but only focused ahead. He then looked down to his blade and raised it towards her, presenting his solution.

"Okay, ya know how this sword beat up that Stumpratek back in the woods?" he asked her. She nodded, remembering all too well the previous confrontation.

"This sword is used by the hero knight to kill all of the creatures. So basically, by using it the right way, I can destroy the boss," he finished. Raven's face instantly turned unsure.

"What do you mean "using it in the right way", I thought you said that all you do is swing it," she replied.

"It has magic powers, like you, ya know?" Raven shook her head. "Umm…how do I explain this…when I use my controller in the outside world, I can make certain special moves which make my weapon do special things," he said.

"Of course, how can I forget all the countless occasions where you, Cyborg, and Robin continually pressed buttons to get your "Power Boosts" or whatever," she said, her mind flashing back to all of those game days.

"Right, like if I move my joystick and buttons in a certain combination, my sword gets special powers to destroy stronger enemies," he said, somehow his confidence returning in his voice.

Raven smirked, partially satisfied to have the old cocky Beast Boy back. And certainly happy to have the scared, nervous Beast Boy out.

What made her smirk was the fact that she used reverse psychology on him, as she had done numerous times in the past. Making him feel confident, without making it seem like she was.

"Now that your not nervous anymore, how far is it until we reach this "boss" you said," she asked him, quite ready to get this over and done with.

"Right over that hill, where the stream curves into…the Waterfall of Amnok." He dramatized the title to put on a show for Raven, an unimpressed Raven.

"Ooh, I'm so petrified," she replied, mock fear in her voice. After his little speech, Beast Boy's eyes shot up in realization.

"Wait A Second! I wasn't nervous!" he yelled. Raven raised an eyebvow.

"Of course you weren't, you were just sweating because of the heat," she said, even knowing it was actually quite warm outside.

"That's right Raven, it was the heat," he huffed, denying.

Raven sighed. She didn't want to bring up his alleged nervousness again, because then they would never get out.

They both walked over the hill Beast Boy had pointed out and crossed it. Next, they found themselves staring down the huge waterfall. Raven looked It up and down, watching the water rush. Crashing down the sides of the cliff.

Across a few yards from the duo stationed a large cavern, another entranceway of the game, no doubt. Since there was no way around the huge rock formation, Raven could only surmise that the cavern was the next way to go.

"Whoa, its a lot bigger in person," Beast Boy said, amazed. Even Raven had found herself pretty astounded as well.

For a moment, the two sat in awe at the structure, but Raven quickly shook it off.

"I suppose that is our next pathway?" she asked, pointing to the cavern. Beast Boy looked at her and nodded.

"Yep, that's our next stop, and to get to it, we have to beat the big guy," he explained. Surprisingly, his confidence was still present in his voice.

"So, where do we start," she asked, "do we have to search for him or will he find…"

"WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN!" A voice blasted through the serene atmosphere, answering Raven's question.

"Oh, I don't think we have to worry about finding him," he told her.

"EITHER STEP FORWARD OR RUN AWAY LIKE THE COWARD I KNOW YOU ARE!" it challenged.

Raven nudged Beast Boy in the sides, then tilting her head in fashion that said, _Is that him?_ Beast Boy nodded his head, then turned it back towards the waterfall. He boldly stepped up, took a deep breath, for he knew what was coming next. The voice of his enemy would assuredly boom through his senses. But Beast Boy's want to avoid this character was overpowered by his need to get he and Raven out of this game. And the only way to do that, was to get by him.

"I am a knight who is escorting his companion to where she b-belongs, and I am going to make sure she gets there!" Beast Boy yelled back. A few moments passed by and nothing happened. Beast Boy let out his held breath and looked back to Raven.

"Well, that wasn't so hard. Guess I sure showed…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

From out of the cave entrance beamed out a blast of what appeared to be the waterfall's supply of hydro-powered flow. Beast Boy could only look at the doom coming his way. The water was rapidly closing its distance between itself and the changeling. He looked up, like a deer staring at the headlights of a car on the road. He couldn't move. So Raven had to do it for him.

"BEAST BOY MOVE IT!" she screamed. She quickly rushed up behind him and tackled him to the ground. As soon as the water was fired, it streamed powerfully over the both of their ducked bodies. After the water had passed, the two looked up at the source.

From out of the chaos, a figure loomed. It was apparently this same figure who caused the strong blast in the first place. The Water Lord Amnok stared forward and chuckled softly, but because of his booming voice, it was still quite loud, despite himself.

"Okay, this might be tougher than I thought…" Beast Boy said, still a little shell-shocked. Raven shook her head, she being the one who had to save him.

"Nice going there, stud, any other bright ideas?" she remarked as they both got to their feet. Beast Boy cleared his voice and puffed out his chest.

"I have a couple…yeah," he said.

"I KNEW YOU WERE WEAK! RISE AND FACE ME IF YOU HAVE ANY COURAGE AT ALL!"

"Oh yeah, I'm on my way, big guy!" Beast Boy called back, unsure if it was wise to be making cracks to a giant water lord.

The Cyborg-sized guardian clutched his blade and pulled it out, setting it at his side. Beast Boy looked at him and pulled his own weapon out, setting it to his side as well.

Raven looked at him in disbelief. "Are you insane? There's no way you can fight him, he almost killed both of us!"

"Well we don't have much of a choice, do we?" he asked. Raven groaned in defeat. He was right, even though she didn't like it. "Besides, I beat his guy from the outside world, I can do it now."

"Fine, but just, you know…" she started. Beast Boy took one last glance at her, waiting for her response. "Be careful. I don't want my friend being killed by a ridiculous game."

Beast Boy smiled at her concern for him. He gave her a small wink, then took a deep breath. He then did what all warriors without plans do. Charge in without thinking.

He took off running for the enemy, letting out a yell. "Yyaaaaah! Alright Amnok, you are so going down!" Raven went wide-eyed.

After racing ahead and thrashing the blade backward and forth, he finally made contact with something that made him shake a little, due to the heavy impact. He opened his eyes, once again forgetting they were shut. _"Gotta remember to keep my eyes open during attacks," _he thought.

He looked up to see the blade of his opponent directly in front of the path of his own sword, stopping it cold.

"LITTLE WARRIOR, BRAVE YET FOOLISH" he boomed, then pushed the green knight back a few feet with the force of his arm. Although a little winded, the titan stood back up and raised his sword again, causing Amnok to scoff loudly, "ASKING FOR ANOTHER THRAHSING? THEN COME AT ME!"

"You got it dude!" This time, instead of rushing in, Beast Boy slid to the side of him, actually taking him by surprise. But it wasn't enough. The behemoth just swung right back to his thrust, halting every swipe of his tiny challenger's weapon.

"Arrgh," Beast Boy grumbled, "You have to let up sometime dude!" He kept on swinging. Like most gamers, he knew that whenever you fought a boss, there were always times during the battle where the hero could strike and cause damage to the opponent. Then bit by bit the damage would add up and destroy him.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE PUNY ONE!" Unfortunately, this damage factor didn't seem to faze Amnok.

Both he and Beast Boy's swordplay fracas continued for only a few more minutes.

Raven, standing off to the sides, wore a look of shock. Never before had she seen Beast Boy take on such a powerful foe without his powers. Even though he had that strong sword in his possession, it still seemed rather unlikely that he could be putting up such a fight. The water lord was clearly stronger than him, but then again, he hadn't even attacked yet, but only used his power for defense.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" the demon said, strutting his blue blade firmly. He then struck down hard on the ground, making Beast Boy shake violently and fall back.

Amnok didn't stop there, however. He thrust his sword deep into the pool of shallow water from which he stood. Instantly the water rose up and flooded around him, like a whirlwind he was controlling.

"NOW FEEL MY POWER!" he yelled, throwing his arms in motion to the green fighter in front of him.

The blue waves rushed through the pattern of movements in his hands, making their way forward. This time, however, Raven was not only too far away to help, but the water waves were just to big to dodge.

"Uh oh…" were Beast Boy's last words before he was engulfed in the rushing torrent.

Amnok, from across the crash, lifted his sword and pointed it towards the torrent that Beast Boy currently churned inside. He pointed it in the right direction and twirled it around. The torrent spun wildly, causing the boy inside to scream. The torrent came to a fall and crash as soon as Amnok lowered his arm.

All went quiet. But then, none other than the changeling himself emerged from the water, underneath. He gasped for breath and looked around.

"D-dude, I don't remember that being in the game!" he said, still coughing up water. The huge hydro soldier was now looming over him, slightly amused at their current situation.

"FOOL! DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU STOOD A CHANCE AGAINST ME!" he rhetorically asked Beast Boy. "WHAT CHANCE COULD A BOY LIKE YOU HAVE AGAINST A WATER LORD!"

Beast Boy nervously looked up at the giant opponent. Raven on the other hand, had to watch the whole beating. She knew now that Beast Boy couldn't beat him even with his weapon now. Amnok was just too powerful.

All sense if worry soon melted to confusion as the green fighter spread loose a grin and ducked under water. Both Raven and Amnok were surprised b this brash act. The water lord searched the close area around him, searching for Beast Boy, until he looked behind him. Sure enough, there he was, grinning like wild. He was now perched on the edge or the riverbank leading into the lake itself. He was no longer positioned in the water.

"You know Amnok, you may be super powerful, but I got some skills too. GAMER SKILLS!" he yelled excitedly. His sword was poised at the tip, but he soon turned it to one side, then the other. Over and over he turned the sword in different directions and in different combinations of motion..

Raven was looking at her companion as if he'd gone insane. Was he serious? There he was, facing a dangerous power, and doing nothing but switching blade positions from left to right and up and down.

"Maybe nobody ever told you, but if you move your joystick differently, and the sword moves with the joystick, it makes new combinations, and makes "POWER MOVES,"" he yelled again.

Suddenly, Raven understood. It was exactly as Beast Boy explained before they met up with Amnok. Maybe Beast Boy wasn't so dumb after all. But the only question was: would it work?

Beast Boy kept switching and turning, rotating and flipping, making sure every move was perfect. As it turned out, the sword in his hands was staring to glow a little. A tiny bit, but still a noticeable golden spark around it. Beast Boy grinned at hi handiwork.

Amnok was trying to turn around and charge the boy before he could do any damage. But since he was so big, it was hard to do so.

"And guess what happens when you create a lighting spell and shoot it at a water creature!" he snapped. The blue glowing eyes inside the helmet shrunk, but only by a little.

"AS IF YOU COULD INVOKE ANY HARM TO ME GREEN PEASANT!"

"Oh Yeah? Well, lets see what kinda harm this does!" Beast Boy combated. He then stopped turning the sword in his hands. The blade now fully glowing just as he planned. He then pointed it straight in between Amnok's helmet. "I'm really hoping this works…"

Beast Boy twirled his glowing weapon as he looked ready to launch some sort of attack. "Azami Akanak Urukai TRAIGAIN!" he yelled, causing the glowing to burst into a mighty bolt of golden, light-like energy.

The spark traveled through the blade, and by leaving its surface, it traveled to directly where the behemoth stood. Still rotating his massive body to face his challenger, but he wasn't quick enough.

Beast Boy and Raven both stared at what was sure to be a titanic hit to the water lord. They both stood in awe, holding their breath and waiting in anticipation for the attack to go through.

The moment seemed to last forever, and the movements appeared in slow motion. Until finally…

CRAAAAAAAAACKKKEEEBOOOOOOOOOM!

The lightning spell Beast Boy had suggested and created hit the ogre hard, causing an earsplitting noise, and a rumble through the waterfall that fell behind them. A blinding shockwave exploded through the entire scene as the radiating light from it impaired the two hero's vision. For a time, it was absolute chaos.

After a few moments of aftershock, the dust and mist from the water died down, letting the open air seep in again. Beast Boy and Raven both looked up from their respective positions near the lake. The green changeling looked even more awestruck, him having delivering the Earth shattering blow.

The giant azure lord was no longer in sight, though a visible trace of steam in his size could be seen across from Beast Boy. Other than that, no trace of him could be found. After turning his head and looking around, he concluded that Amnok wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"D-ddude, t-that was so…" Beast Boy stuttered, getting Raven's attention. He let his sword's tip drop to the ground, but still clutching the handle. "AWESOME!"

Beat Boy lifted the silver weapon back up over his head triumphantly. From the looks of his surrounding area, his opponent was nowhere to be found. Beast Boy had appeared victorious.

"Oh Yeah! I totally kicked his water lord butt! Raven, did you see that!" he yelled, turning towards his companion.

She was still a little wide eyed, even after the spectacle was over. She was not sure why though. Was it because of the blinding lightning blast that her green friend charged? Or was it the fact that Beast Boy had actually won the fight? It didn't seem to matter now.

"Beast Boy, how…what just happened?" she asked him. He walked back up to her and smiled brightly.

"I just told you Raven, I kicked his butt by using those special power moves we talked about, remember?" he replied.

"Oh, of course, how could I ever question that," she commented dryly. She saw Beast Boy's face droop slightly, a little disappointed of her reaction to his victory. She quickly fixed her mistake. "…but, I have to admit…that…was pretty impressive. His ears immediately perked up.

"Y-you really think so?" he asked bashfully. She nodded.

"Now if you could only create that kind of power for the rest of this ordeal, we'd be home in no time," she said. Beast Boy scoffed and smirked.

"Who says I can't do it again? I'll beat everything this game has to throw at us!" he then struck a heroic pose as he exclaimed. Raven sighed, still keeping her slightly amused face present.

"Alright, _Knight Boy_, you've had your little victory strut, so lets get moving before that big water…whatever decides to come back," she warned, wanting to get out of there. Beast Boy nodded and followed Raven to the cave entrance.

"And the term is water Lord, Raven. Oh, and don't worry, o'l hyrdo man ain't coming back anytime…" but he got no further.

Without warning, a giant wave appeared behind the gloating green boy, quickly closing distance. Beast Boy and Raven were totally unaware and defenseless. That is…until the wave actually hit them. But that wasn't all. A familiar booming voice crashed around the serenity, yet again.

"PITIFUL! DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU COULD DESTROY ME LIKE THAT! AN AMATEUR SURLEY!"

The wave that hit the two had swirled around to a more lifelike form, but nothing solid. The figure was completely liquid and swirling violently.

Beast Boy helped Raven to her feet and they both looked in surprise to the risen water lord. Raven then turned her head to meet Beast Boy's eyes.

"You were saying about the water lord…" she asked rhetorically. Beast Boy shrugged.

"I guess that wasn't enough," he said, nervously.

"NO! HOWEVER THIS WILL FINISH _YOU_!" he boomed again. Almost immediately after he screamed his words, his form changed into a spiral force, headed straight for the two.

The blast struck Beast Boy a few yards away, however Raven was pushed off to the lake's bank. Beast Boy opened his eyes and found himself pinned between the shallow water, and the liquid demon above him. "NOW FEEL _MY_ BLADE!"

The giant hydro form increased the length of its arm to form a sharp, crystallized point, that was straight down at the changeling's neck. The holder of the watery weapon laughed out loud at his future kill.

Raven watched in horror from the side as her friend was about to be disemboweled. There was nothing she could do.

She dropped her head in defeat until suddenly, something caught her eyes. A shining object. She looked down and saw the sheath. The sheath that held the small dagger Beast Boy had given her. Her eyes widened and she quickly took the dagger out and looked it over. Her mind then hatched a plan.

"If Beast Boy's sword could do that…maybe this thing can too," she said quietly. She then stood up straight and looking back and forth between her friend and her weapon, she knew there was not much time. Although the giant was still celebrating his victory over Beast Boy, it was only a matter of time before his strike.

"I hope this works too," she said, mimicking her friends words, then starting his hand movements. Raven found herself trying to copy each and every rotation of the blade as Beast Boy had done. This time, she wanted to destroy Amnok completely. And save her captured teammate.

Flip by flip, she copied his actions, and did pretty well too. Except for one. She botched one movement out of the twenty six she saw Beast Boy perform. She turned the dagger left when it should been to the right. She looked dissapointedly for an instant before seeing something familiar. The same glow of the sword had now taken form in Raven's dagger. Except instead of a lighting gold, it looked…crystal.

"What the…?" she asked herself, but then shook it off. She didn't care what color it was, as long as it could save Beast Boy's hide. And his time was running short. Amnok still loomed over, but stopped laughing. He now lowered his powerful weapon to his victim until…

"Hey, water lord!" Raven called him. He immediately stopped his attack to look over his shoulder. She pointed the dagger straight at his back. "Get. Away. From. Him!"

The blue lord noticed the glow of her dagger and halted. "NOOOO!" For some reason he was quite worried at this new attack Raven was administering.

Raven thought for a moment trying to remember Beast Boy's words. She tried to shout them out, but mussed a few words. ""Azami Alanik Urukai TRAIGAZAN!"

The result was the same. A huge blast erupted from the metal tip of the dagger and headed straight towards the fleeing lord. He did not want whatever Raven dished out, but it was too late. Beast Boy watched in awe at the sight of his friend…coming to his rescue?

A blue bolt of energy stormed fast and struck the water lord, just like before, except this time, instead of a gigantic crashing explosion, there was but a small tremor and white flash.

FRREEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZSSSHHHH

An unusual sound echoed with a much lower intensity, but with an interesting result. Raven opened her eyes and looked on at the seen, hoping it was finally over. Like before, the mist and haze had dropped revealing a sight.

Looming over Beast Boy, was a big, solid, crystallized statue. Ice, no doubt. But as soon as the ice was formed, Raven watched as it cracked up and started to fall. As it fell to the water, the pressure caused it to collapse and break into countless ice pieces. After it fell, all went quiet, the new pieces floating around the lake. The waterfall being the only source of noise.

Raven looked at the dagger in her hands. "Maybe I should hold on to you after this is all over," she said.

She then put the knife away and started towards Beast Boy. He himself was completely in shock from what just happened. The next thing he saw was Raven, standing over him, her hand reached out to pull him up.

"Now who did you say was going to beat everything this game could throw at us?" she said with obvious innuendo.

**More to come about the culmination of this battle soon, hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Spellunking with Beast Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**Greetings treasured readers. Sorry this took so damn long. I am most happy to present you the eighth chapter of Video Gamers. This is one which explains the aftermath of their battle with Amnok. And more importantly, it begins with the entrance into level 3.**

**This section of the story will be 2 chapters long and will have romance and lots of accidental mush for all you major BBRae fans. The cave itself is made to be quite beautiful and…ahhh…no I said too much. Just read and please review. I would really appreciate it.**

Downwards toward the miniscule lake and across the dim cave entrance was the littered remains of Amnok, the Water Lord of the game. He had met an untimely freezing and was currently beside himself. All over himself. The hero who had vanquished him was not a hero at all. But a heroine, and a princess. It was the Knight's job to finish the dark lord, but instead, the lady whom he was escorting ended up coming to rescue him. And now she was standing over him, helping him to his feet.

"You need some help there, stud?" Raven said mockingly. After her assault, she pulled him to his feet and buckled the knife he had given her back to her waist.

"Dude, Raven I didn't know you had it in you," he exclaimed excitedly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked him, a little unnerved. "I told you I was quite able to take care of myself."

"Oh, I know that, but, I mean, c'mon! You totally kicked his watery butt! That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! I guess that means I finally did it!" he yelled again.

"Care to run that by me again?" she asked. She wasn't sure exactly what he was getting at with all of his talk.

"I did it, I converted you!" he explained, "Admit it, Raven! You're a total gamer now!"

Raven's eyebrows shot up from confused to surprised. There was no way he just accused her of being interestingly involved in a video game. That was completely ridiculous! To her, video games were the epitome of pure annoyance. She hated them. Just because she saved him from being sliced by a boss didn't mean she enjoyed it. And she was going to let him know.

"Beast Boy, that is without a doubt the most irrational idea you've ever come up with," she scolded.

"Yeah sure, like I didn't see you smirk when you shot that spell at him." he said. He remembered all too well the excitement of beating a boss, and he knew Raven was feeling it too.

"I told you before, I have no interest in fighting, or destroying anything. The fact that I broke him was because I wanted to make sure you were…uh," she stopped suddenly.

"That I was what?" he asked still smirking.

"Nothing…forget about it," She finished. Beast Boy was still smiling brightly. There was no way he was letting her off the hook just because she denied everything.

"No you don't Raven," he said, "there is no way you didn't enjoy that, playing games, beating games and bosses. You loved every second of it," he said again

"Just drop it, alright," she snapped. She didn't want him to press this frivolous matter any further.

"Whatever you say Raven, but just so you know…" he trailed off slightly. She sighed and awaited his answer, knowing it would be arrogant. "Thanks again for saving me."

Raven blushed and looked away from his eyes, not wanting him to think she was too interested in keeping him safe. "Um, yeah…w-whatever…" she stuttered. Beast Boy just wouldn't stop smiling at her, so she decided to end the mushy conversation by pressing on.

"Well, now that this "boss" is taken care of, can we please get through that cave," she started off towards the dark entrance. Beast Boy's eyes widened, then he smirked.

"Hmm, so how did you know we had to get to the third level by getting into the cave, huh, Raven?" he asked slyly. Raven stopped dead in her tracks.

"I didn't, but, the way you play this game…it's uh…predictable," she said, trying to save herself immediately.

"Uh huh, sure, or it could be that just maybe you know how to play a game so well that you're a true gamer! Now I get it, it's a matter of pride with you!" he said, Raven scoffed.

"What Pride! There's none to be had, I just tried to get us out of this nightmare by overcoming our obstacle!" she said, a little louder than she meant to.

Beast Boy just sighed contently, walking up to her and draping an arm around her shoulder. He then whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, well, when you've decided to stop living in denial of your new love of games, come to the living room with me we get back home, and we can play doubles…GAMER GIRL!" he shouted, pointing at her. That was it.

"I tried to be nice…but now your doomed!"

Despite their promise to each other that Beast Boy would not taunt her, and Raven would not threaten him, they both crushed it to pieces.

Beast Boy amusingly ran into the opening of the cave, leaving behind an angry Raven right on his heels. And if you think the result of this chase would be just like the last one, you're dead wrong.

"Nyah Nyah, come and get me gamer girl!" he challenged.

Raven fumed and ran after him. For a few meters, neither of them could see anything but dark as they entered. Lots and lots of dark. But Raven could still hear his tantalizing comments.

"I'm going to…"But she got no further than that.

After running, she was cut short and ran into a soft wall, landing hard on her bum, afterwards. She realized what she had run into. Not a soft wall, but a soft headed Beast Boy.

She got up and rubbed her nose, which was a little sore and looked up to find Beast Boy staring into nothingness. "What's wrong with you?" she said, getting herself up from the ground, "Why did you stop right in front of…"

She was speechless and stopped her words immediately. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. She now understood what made the green boy stop in his terrified tracks. She couldn't eve remember what she was chasing him about anymore. "That's uh…quite impressive."

He glanced over at her and smiled. "Yeah…pretty cool huh?" he asked.

The floor they stood on was attached to a huge dome shaped structure connecting to many outlets and pathways. But even more impressive than the complicated and complex texture of the caves structure was the amazing scenery. All around the dome was a sparkling array of diamonds lodged into the crevices and walls. They shined brightly from the cracks of the sun peering in through the crumbly parts of the walls. It was a huge light show worth money to see.

The walls themselves were not only littered with gems and minerals, but signs with arrows and warnings, hieroglyphics, paintings, and multiple small winged and insect-like creatures scouring around for sustenance.

"So lets get going now, we've got a lot of ground to cover in Level THREE!" he said, taking out his sword and pointing it towards the sparkling place. Raven rolled her eyes at his next poor display.

"Fine, lead on _Knight Boy_," she said. He nodded and bowed to her in a courtly manner, befitting an actual knight. She sighed and decided to start off without him, knowing he could very well aggravate her more.

"Hey and another thing Raven, how come you get to call me bye a nickname, but every time I call you by yours, you end up trying to pound me?" he asked, crossing his arms expectantly.

"I don't call you by a nickname by any means," she defended. He scoffed slightly.

"Yes you do! I seem to recall the _Knight Boy_ comments," he explained. Raven's eyes peered down slightly in embarrassment, knowing she had in fact been calling him that out of mocking, but he considered it a nickname.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she shrugged him off and followed and arrow on the cave wall, away from him. Beast Boy stood there, already he could tell Raven wasn't going to be fair about the whole nickname ideas.

"Oh, way to avoid the issue there, Raven!" he called out to her, but with no answer. He gave up, deciding to leave it at a stalemate, and trudged off with her.

Walking, marching, treading, running, and more walking. These were the only modes of transportation that Beast Boy and Raven were using at the moment, and it was getting to be quite a strain on their feet. Ever since their arrival into the virtual world, that's all they could use. If only Beast Boy could transform again, into something with wings. That way it would be much easier. Raven was having an even worse time. Oh, how she wished she could levitate again. It would take so much tension off of her.

But every so often as they walked and walked and walked on, they would touch occasionally, arms or hands. At this they blushed slightly, neither having much intimate contact. But this was not all. Beast boy debated in his mind of whether on not to strike a conversation with her. Maybe it would take their minds off of their obvious aches.

"So…uh…it's pretty cool in this place…huh?" he asked. She turned towards him.

"What?"

"This whole shining cave deal, it's pretty awesome don't ya think?" he asked again.

"Why are you so impressed? Haven't you seen all of this as you've played this game multiple other times?" she answered his question with another question.

"Well, yeah I've seen it all before, but I asked _you_," he said nudging her sides a little. She looked around and breathed in.

"It's pretty impressive, I'll give you that, but I'd much rather be back home," she told him. Beast Boy nodded and stretched his arms over his shoulders, trying to get relaxed.

Raven's eyes darted to her companion in confusion. Their was just something about his current attitude that puzzled her.

"_How can he be so confident and resilient?"_ she thought, _"he was nearly destroyed by that water lord outside, how can he still be so calm?"_

"Beast Boy, how do you do it?" she asked. He immediately opened his eyes and looked at Raven. "How can you just forget about what happened back there?"

He put his arms down and put on of them around her shoulders. "Raven, Raven, Raven…" he said, shaking his head.

He then stuck out his finger and waved it in front of her, as if instructing a small child.

"You should know I never think about the past," he said, "all I gotta do is think about what I'm going to do next."

"Uh huh, and how do you just simply overcome nearly being killed?" she said more sternly. Beast Boy then grinned at her and chuckled slightly, tightening his hold on her shoulder.

"Hehe…aw come on Rae, with you to look out for me, I know nothing could hurt me," he said playfully. "Besides, did you see how you took it to that Amnok, you totally showed me up."

"What do you mean I showed you up?" she asked curiously.

"What I mean is, you used all the powers of this game and beat a boss I couldn't beat, you were incredible! And you did it to save me. You're so sweet to me," she smirked and gave her arm a small affectionate push.

She sighed, knowing this was going to come up eventually, but she thought it would be more of a guilt trip, not a praise.

"You know, no offense or anything, but I didn't expected you to be the one to be looking out for me," Beast Boy continued a little nervously, "anyway…thanks, for being there for me."

She kept watching him talk and listening to his "thank you" speech with awe.. She turned her face away from him, not wanting him to see her redness. Although, she didn't know why he was being so sincere about it. She would have done the same thing for any one of her friends, but he made it seem…special.

But it wasn't, not to her, and she couldn't let Beast Boy think that what she did for him was any different than doing her job as a heroine. And not only did that include saving the world, but saving her companions from time to time.

"Look Beast Boy, you know…my life isn't worth much…if I can do something for someone else, I will. Even I f that means sacrificing myself." She explained half-heartedly. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking…" but he was interrupted. She put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Just don't get any ideas about my saving you as being genuine or anything of that sort. I did what I did because I had to. I cant allow anyone to get hurt." She said.

"Well, yeah, but you don't have to be so gloomy about it, being a hero is supposed to be a good thing," he rebutted. She shook her head.

"No, you just don't understand," She trailed off. But Beast Boy wanted to say more.

"Then…uh…ah, never mind," he said defeated.

Not only did he not want to sound rude or offending, but he also didn't want to continue such a depressing conversation. But it was that same one that distracted the two of them from their hurting feet, if only for a few minutes. Then the trek continued.

This was no forest of deadly stumps, or a river flowing over the waterfall, this was a cave. And a fairly gargantuan one too. The minerals everywhere reminded the two heros of a mining site or a jewelry store. Throughout all of the crevices and trails, no part of the cave looked the same. There was always an interesting part to observe, as Beast Boy stated earlier.

Even the numerous animals completed the atmosphere. And Beast Boy had pointed out that all of these animals had something to do with extra benefits in the game. Throughout the site were snakes hiding in small burrows, guarding bonus coins for money. Bats fluttered around carrying small helpful trinkets in their claws. Even the insects that scuttled around often times crowded around an object meant for beating the game.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" she asked as she watched him jumping around and swatting at something. After looking hard enough, she found that he was chasing fireflies. She couldn't figure out exactly why. He turned around exhaustedly at Raven, panting heavily.

"I'm…_huff_…trying to catch some…_huff_…fireflies," he breathed. She walked up to where he was leaning over and placed an arm over his shoulder.

"And why do you need to catch fireflies?" she asked rhetorically. She knew he liked to use his energy to play little games, like catch balls or string as a cat, but why would he do it in a 70-pound metal suit?

"I'm trying to get us some light here, the light from the cracks in the walls are going down," he told her. She raised an eyebrow to him.

"How do you expect to hold on to those flies after you catch them? Because it looks like you would need quite a few of them." She said. He nodded.

"I know, that's why I'm not just trying to find flies, but anything that might give me an object that'll keep 'em caught. Caves like this in _Battle Knights_ are really good for findin' extra things to help you." She nodded unsurely.

"Of course." she said, never understanding all of the constant surprises that Beast Boy knew all about. "Well, you'd better sit down or you're going to have a heart attack."

She led him up and they headed over to a small flat, stone, hedge laying a few feet away. She sat him down and took a seat herself right next to him. They were both propped up against a neighboring stalagmite. Even with Beast Boy's failed attempt at attaining some illumination, at least they finally found a stop to rest.

"I don't know how I'm gonna catch those flies," he said. "Man, this Is just what happens every time I try to do something and it fails, and then someone else has to bail me out."

"What are you saying?" she asked sympathetically, "do you mean you feel useless?" He nodded in approval and in disappointment. "Well, you know that's not true, even for you."

"Yes it is, I mean, look what happened back there. I was the one who needed saving and you were the one who ended up coming to save me. It's just like what happens back home. I can't do anything to help anyone, not even myself."

Raven looked on mildly shocked. Who was she talking to. It couldn't have been Beast Boy. He was giving up to easily, and he rarely ever did that. Well, there was no way she could just let him slide by with this. Beast Boy would drag both of them down if he gave up on himself so quickly.

Plus she didn't want him turning into a pessimist…that was her job.

"Beast Boy, this is ridiculous, you cant just give up because a few things went wrong. We cannot change whatever happened in the past. And stop sounding so…" she tried searching for the right words.

"…like you?" he suggested. She shot him a scornful glance after hearing this.

"On the contrary, I don't give up like you are doing now, so stop complaining." She said. He looked up at her, still a little unimpressed. She recognized this and figured she wasn't doing a good job at perking him up.

"All I am saying is not to give in just like that, it's not…like you. You need to try a little harder, big deal. I've seen you deal with more difficult situations than this." She said, rectifying her last comment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but still…WOAAHHHHH!" he was interrupted by his own yell as he fell down on his back into a pile of rocky rubble.

As it turned out, the stalagmite the two leaned on was crumbling silently and finally collapsed. Raven was positioned a little farther away, avoiding the fall, but Beast Boy was not as fortunate. After she witnessed his fall she closed her eyes and slapped her palm on her forehead.

"_Maybe I spoke too soon,"_ she thought. But as she opened her eyes again, she noticed two things. A dazed Beast Boy and something spinning slightly in mid air, just like the Rupek they had found earlier. Apparently, this item was broken out of the stalagmite instead of a creature…curious.

She stared closely in, and after thinking a little more, she realized it was a hidden item, like the ones Beast Boy explained they might found. From the side view of it, it looked to be made of glass and a wooden top enclosing around the lid. It was…a jar?

Realization struck her again as she looked on at this sudden stroke of luck. Beast Boy had just opened the door to a firefly-catching device. She smirked down at him and stood up.

"_Maybe I thought too soon, again," _she combating her last thought.

"Beast Boy, I think you might have stumbled your way into an epiphany." She said down to him. He got up slowly, rubbing his head, and looked down at the same jar Raven was looking at.

"No way! We actually found a cool item we can use! Raven…" he started, "you're a genius!" She put on a plain face in response to his statement.

"Quit stating the obvious and go to work," she said snatching the jar from midair and pushing it into his open arms. He looked at her curiously at first, but then got her meaning. "Go get us some light, or whatever it was you were doing."

He smiled broadly and bowed to one knee, clutching her hand with his free one. "As you command, _Princess Rae_!" he yelled and took off. He headed to the spot of the cave where all of the illuminating insects fluttered around.

Raven gave off an annoying glare at him after using her pet name as spite for her, yet again. But instead of racing after him with her fists ready, she decided it was going to happen again eventually.

And besides, if she beat on him now, who was going to provide their lighting, as it was getting darker. The ever-present lights from the crevices were dimming ever so slightly.

She watched him have an easier time catching the pestering bugs with their new item. She also decided if he was providing the light, she might as well do something herself.

"I might as well stake out an appropriate place to stay, it doesn't look like we are going anywhere further tonight," she said to herself. With that, she bent down and picked up a few small-sized stones and placed them in a circle in front of the large stone hedge. A makeshift fireplace for the jar of fireflies about to be placed by Beast Boy. She then sat back down, waiting for her companion to return.

"Hey, Raven!" he called out to her. She turned to him and covered her eyes with her hand. The new brightness glaring in her eyes from the glass jar he held up.

"Forget about you being a genius," he said, rubbing his chest in pride, "I am a master knight flycatcher!"

She rolled her eyes at his immaturity. He had just made up some weird label for himself to show her up. Typical. Not only that, she would have all night to deal with this. But looking at him, she almost smiled, seeing his faith restored. His energy alive as ever. And no signs of defeat in his sparkling happy eyes.

Raven sighed as she watched another display of arm thrusting in victory.

"_I've re-created a Beast Boy,"_ she thought. She smirked, _"And I guess it's not _that_ bad."_


	9. Twenty Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters.**

**Yo yo yo my homies and readers and writers and fans and TT fanatics out there. I just wanted to say that I am so sorry it took this long for me to update. Don't worry, this one is longer than the others. It took me so long to do all of my final written assignments and study for my final tests. But my schooling ends in about two weeks, so I'll have plenty of time to work on my Ffics and work on bringing the show back.**

**I am also working on thinking of ways to make projects and petitions to send to the Warner Bros and Cartoon Network people. I am gonna try my best because I am a die hard TT fan who desperately wants the show back and who thinks the people aren't doing all they can to try and bring it back it they love it so damn much. I think we should all try a little harder if we want it back, me included. Well anyway, read on chapter nine, which is a little sentimental. On with the show.**

_-clink-clink-clink-_

"Huh?" Raven gasped, half awake. She was almost about to keel over and fall asleep until she heard the tiny taps of the numerous illuminating insects that thrashed about inside Beast Boy's jar. After he had collected them and returned to Raven's site for the night, he helped her set out an area to stake out for sleeping.

The two titans dug out two areas for makeshift beds in the soft ground and set Beast Boy's newly acquired packing bags, which he recently got from town down as pillows.

The two were exhausted from three factors. One, they had been walking and treading all day, as usual. Two, they had just defeated a giant Water Lord from a huge battlefield. And three, they burned their brains mapping out a location through the cave, which they would have to do again tomorrow.

Raven sighed as she watched the fireflies dance around in the jar, which had just now woken her from her daze. She was tired but wasn't sure if she should sleep, because there might still be a need to keep an eye out in a possibly hostile environment filled with God knows what lurking around. They were in a cave after all.

"Hey Rae, you okay?" a familiar voice sounded right next to her. She glanced over with a plain and exhausted look.

"Do I look fine to you?" she asked him, using her finger to point to her obviously beleaguered expression on her face.

"He he…I guess that is kinda a dumb thing to ask, considerin' what we went through today and all," he said slightly embarrassed. "But you know I'm just looking out for ya Rae."

"Oh yeah, and when I think of that my heart just leaps for joy," she said, not tired enough to resist sarcasm. Beast Boy lifted his hand and feigned a heart attack, falling down playfully to her remark. She rolled her eyes as he got up.

"So do you actually have a plan for us to get out of this mess…" she started. He turned his head and listened. "Or are we just going to keep stumbling around in the dark until we get lucky enough to get out of the game?"

She waited for his answer but was confused with the chuckling and waving his finger, as if trying to teach her something.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk…I'm disappointed in ya Rae, I though you might have more sense than that…now that you're a true gamer and all." He taunted at her. She predictably raised her fist in response to his tease.

"I thought I discussed that I was not a "gamer" in any way shape or form, and you were being dillusional in thinking such a ridiculous thing," she said threateningly. He just kept right on giggling and chuckling to her threats.

"Yeah yeah, denial aint just a river in Egypt Rave, and like I said, when we _do_ get back out, you and me are heading to the living room so we can play doubles," he announced as if Raven already agreed to his idea. Raven resisted her urge to strike and just lowered her hand.

"_Hitting him won't stop his immaturity, just let him have his game and try to overcome him,"_ she instructed herself mentally. Then another thought passed by her head, one she planned to use in order to win back some points in their little debate on her "love for videogames."

"Beast Boy, let me ask you something," she requested. He nodded and smiled, planting his elbows down and resting his head on them. After he propped himself up he listened intently.

"Let's pretend for an instant that we're in some parallel universe and your suspicions are correct." He tilted his head as he looked at her, unsure if what she was getting at.

"Uh…okay, we're in another universe…" he repeated. She continued.

"And pretend in this universe I actually enjoy your mindless games, what makes you think I would spend time playing them with you?" He smiled and met her challenge.

The irony of her "parallel universe" idea was that they actually _were_ in a parallel universe, and a video-gaming one at that.

"Why you ask? Because you're just dying to play with a real master who happens to be ME," he said, putting emphasis on the "me." "And in this parallel universe of yours, you also love all my jokes, think I'm hilarious, and can't resist my natural charm and devilishly good looks."

"Right, as long as we're in this parallel universe that _doesn't exist_, mind you," she retorted. He scoffed at this.

"Uh huh, just you wait, gamer girl, one day you'll realize that you've been missing out on a handsome green heartthrob who was more than willing to spend his precious gaming time with ya. And you'll regret not spending more time playing the games with him."

"Am I not doing that right now?" she challenged again. He raised his finger to respond, but couldn't find the words to say. He thought her statement over for a moment and…nothing. She was right.

"Okay, I'll give you that Rave, but I'll getcha next time." he snickered at her. "Right, if I don't expire from boredom before you can come up with a comeback," she said.

"Oh are ya feeling the boredom bug Rae, why don't we do something about that?" he offered. She shook her head. "If I had my powers, I'd meditate, but I cant very well do that now."

It was true, Raven couldn't assume her position a few feet in the air and let her powers sooth her mind and spirit. Of course she could just sit on the ground and recite her incantation, but that wasn't as effective as actually levitating or having her telekinetic and empathic abilities. She continued to ponder how wonderful it would be to have control again, and two be using that control to find peace, calm, tranquility…and to dismantle Cyborg and Robin…"

"Well then, how about a game?" he asked her. She immediately looked at him with distrust. Seeing this, he suddenly was filled with regret.

"Oh, like the last time we played Truth or Dare and you forced me to dance in front of the others?" she retorted, remembering all too well the other times he'd proposed a game to eliminate boredom. This gave him the opportunity to manipulate her and make her do terribly embarrassing things and then have the others mock at her expense. He was about to speak to defend himself, but Raven interrupted.

"Or how about the time you thought we should play "What's In This?" and I ended up with a needle in my hand?" she said. She remembered his invented game of sticking your hand inside a random box and pulling out the mystery item inside. He laughed bashfully at her good memory of how he made such a dumb game.

"But of course the best one has to be when you made me play, "How Do You Do That…" but she was interrupted by his hand before she could continue.

"Alright, alright, I get it," he rushed, not wanting her to bring up that particularly painful memory. "But don't worry Rae, I'll think of something good."

"And I am just itching to hear it," she shot back. They both sat silently for a few moments.

Beast Boy trying to think of something they could do together and Raven wishing he would just drop the conversation right now. But he didn't. He thought long and hard on what would convince her to participate in an activity where they could both be freed from the horrible boredom Raven suggested earlier. Not only was he concerned for her entertainment prospects, as always, but he didn't like to be doing nothing either.

"I GOT IT!" he shouted loudly, creating an echo in the cavern walls.

GOT IT…GOT IT…GOT IT…GOT IT…Got It…Got It…Got It…got it…got it…got it 

Raven covered her ears to his shouting, but let him continue, as she really had no choice. He was acting very excitedly, even for Beast Boy, as his eyes lit up and madly giggled like a schoolgirl. Raven sweat-dropped, she knew if he was going to enjoy whatever he was thinking, there was no way she was.

"Oh Raveee…" he asked alluringly. Raven looked on a little worriedly. "What is it now, Beast Boy?"

"We'll play Twenty Questions!" he exclaimed. Raven let out a slight breath, a little relieved. She wasn't in the mood to play any games with him, but she was glad he wasn't thinking of anything disgusting…or risky.

"Why should I play Twenty Questions with you? So you can make me reveal twenty things about myself that I don't want to share, forget it. Besides, if you are able, give me at least three good reasons why I should stomach it." she requested.

She knew he couldn't handle filling in all of her request, he was terrible at making excuses and giving reasons why anything should happen.

"Okay, I got them all, so listen up…" he told her. She obeyed and rested her head in her hand, waiting for his pitiful excuses. He began after taking a deep breath and raising his fist. He then extended his first finger.

"First reason, you said it yourself that you were bored, right?" he said. She nodded and sighed. "I suppose…"

"Second reason, I think it'll give us a chance to get to know each other better, don't ya think?" he asked again, grinning hopefully. She raised her eyebrow and turned her face to the left. "Oh, I think I know quite enough about you already," she answered.

"Aw, c'mon! Oh whatever, anyway, third reason…when are going to admit that you are just dying to know everything about what makes me tick inside?" he taunted. Raven just chuckled sarcastically.

"Of course I have, even though I have never once asked you a question about yourself…ever," she answered as she looked back at his face.

Then she saw something she'd encountered many times before. His pleading little face. It was fully equipped with wide doe eyes, small tears, and his lips pursed. Although Starfire would cave into this as adorable and irresistible, Ravn would nevr be swayed by such a desperate plea.

"Put that away Beast Boy, that face does not affect me and it never has, and you know that," she scoffed. He didn't let up, however. He kept right on doing it.

"Well, you know Ravee, if ya don't fall to the power of my face, I'll find other ways to make ya cave," he threatened playfully. Her head shot up as she suddenly remembered the events past, when he did actually force her to play by means of persuasion. He would do many things to break her, such as singing…badly. Or maybe he would poke her into submission. Or his personal favorite, jumping onto her as a dog, and licking her face until she screamed, _All right, all right I'll play your dumb game!_ Now that she was virtually powerless to stop him, she had no way to defend herself against his methods of torture. No way. She wasn't about to get poked or sang to. She had no choice. She had to play.

She took another deep inhalation, and let it out. "Fine, this looks like yet another bullet I can't dodge." She sighed in defeat then looked at him expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for _Knight Boy_, ask your pointless questions and get his over with."

"I knew you'd see things my way Rave," he said, grinning madly. "But ya know, your gonna be asking me questions too, unless you don't want to, that's okay too, I could just sing my favorite Action Song to you and…" she cupped his mouth.

"I'll ask you some questions too, if that will suffice and make you stop bothering me," she offered. He nodded, but then got an idea.

"Tell ya what, since you don't like my games too much, I'll limit the questions from twenty each, to ten each. That way its still Twenty Questions, but it'll ease the tension off ya." He said politely.

"Very well, Beast Boy, why don't you get us started then," she asked uncaringly. He nodded, bowing his head. "As you command, your royal Rae-ness."

He chuckled out loud, waiting for her threat or insult. But it never came, he looked up in surprise to see her rubbing her temples and sighing loudly. He wondered why she was being so depressing. He then realized, he was only causing her to become more upset, which he didn't want. _"Maybe I should keep the teases to a minimum,"_ he thought.

"W-well, okay then, umm, let me think of a good one…" he paused thinking hard on what to ask her. He had to think wisely, because he might not have another chance at this, no matter how hard he tried to bother her.

"Aha! Okay here goes something…First question of the game. Do you ever do anything besides meditate in your room?" he asked. Raven prepared herself for her ten questions before she answered his first one.

"Yes, I do participate in other things outside the tower. It's not like I'm some kind of vampire," she answered. He nodded. "Well, what else do you do then?"

"No, I just answered your question, now on with the next one," she retorted. Beast Boy huffed at her dismissal.

"Aw what a jip! I mean c'mon Raven, what's the point in doing this if you don't, ya know, explain your answers," he said back, hoping she would understand.

"Maybe you just need to be a little more specific with your queries, Beast Boy," she combated.

"Fine, alright then, next question…" he began, "Are there any games you do like to play?" he asked but then jumped into her answer. "And if so, name what they are," he said quickly, remembering that he had to keep things specific, lest she skimp out on him with her rebuttals.

"Very well, no I don't usually like to play games, per se, but I do enjoy puzzles and intellectual competition. Chess for example, is an activity I enjoy," she said.

"Very interesting, maybe you could teach me how to play and I bet I'd always beat ya," he snickered. She made a sound of disbelief.

"Sure, as if you could overcome me at anything intellectual based," she answered dully. "I bet could!" he exclaimed, "Anyway, next question…Where exactly do you come from?"

Raven shrugged. That was a complicated question, one she didn't really enjoy talking about. It was a tender area, but something inside told her she would have to express this sooner or later. But to him?

"I already told you and the rest of the team this when…_it_ happened a while ago. I came from a different dimensional place called Azarath. It was my old home where I was raised and protected," she explained. He looked a little guilty to have brought up a subject like this…especially when it related to…what had happened to her and the rest of the world. He decided to drop the subject.

"Umm, cool, so uh…question numero four. What did you think of me and the rest of the titans when you first met us?" he asked. Raven thought for a moment and came to an answer.

"Well, that's a little complicated. When I saw Robin and Starfire for the first time, they were fighting with much angst, so I thought maybe it was a little dangerous to relate to new people like them…"

"Then I saw Cyborg, who looked pretty aggressive and rogue, so I might not want to bother him…"

"And…what about me?" he pleaded. She looked at him strangely and continued.

"I thought you were young and naïve, and you treated me like a creep back then too, so it was somewhat hard for me to trust you then," she finished.

"M-maybe then, but hey, I learned to warm up to ya didn't I?" he told her.

"I suppose, but sometimes I think you warmed up to me a tad bit too much, considering how much you disturb me," she told him back. He nodded in agreement, even when he didn't agree with what she said, he thought it best not to case an issue.

"Which brings me to my fifth question of the night…Do you really not like me as much as you say you do?" he asked, not looking up to her. In reality, he asked this question as hope that she would say no.

"Beast Boy, I wont lie to you, you can be annoying to me at times, but it does not mean I don't like you, you are my friend and you always will be," she said comfortingly. After hearing this, he stared at her in amazement, then smiled that boyish smile of his.

"Thanks Raven," he said softly as he looked her in dark eyes. She even gave a small petite smile of her own and stared back into his green ones. After noticing they've been staring, they quickly turned away and blushed slightly.

"You know, you still have five more questions left," she said hurriedly, still not wanting to get all mushy in a conversation. It wasn't her particular style.

"Okay, but these last ones are gonna be fast, because, I can't wait to hear the questions you have for me," he said excitedly. She sighed, remembering she too would be querying about him as well.

"Whatever you say, Beast Boy, all the quicker that we finish this once and for all," she said.

"Alrighty now, questions six through ten… get ready… HowdidyougetyourpowersDoyouevergetscaredDoyouhaveaprizedpossesionWhat'syourfavoritefoodandWho'syourfavoritetitan?" he asked quicker than a jackrabbit late for his date.

"Slow down, I know you want to finish the quickly, but I cannot listen that fast, I'm not a miracle worker," she protested. He let out a breath and started again.

"How did you get your powers? Do you ever get scared? Do you have a prized possession? What's your favorite food? And who's your favorite titan?" he finished in one breath. Raven still tried to get a handle on all his requests.

"Alright, Alright, listen up, because I won be repeating this again," she instructed. He set his hand to his ear, feigning an effort to hear her better. "I was born with my powers, I thought I explained to you many times that I never get scared. I value my books more than other possessions. I favor tea and herbal supplements more than I do food. And finally, I don't choose favorites with my friends. I value the bond I have with them all and would never pick someone I "like best". That is just plain immature."

She stopped and took in his staggered appearance. After taking in so much information on his mysterious friend, it was understandable that he needed a moment or two to mull it all over. He then spoke up again.

"Whoo! That's a lot of stuff to remember, Rae, but I'll do my best," he told her. With that, she twirled her finger around. "Good for you."

"Now it's your turn, ask away!" he practically demanded, lifting both his arms in a go-right-ahead kind of way.

"Very well, there are a few choice questions about you that I have been curious of for a while, and I guess now I can know about them," she said, more to herself than to him.

"Aw, nice to know that you were thinkin' bout me, Rave, I'm so touched," he pretended to sniffle, showing his "gratitude" for her thoughtfulness, and gently nudging her side, playfully.

"I was thinking about you because your staggering intellect and brain have made me wonder how you survive in this world," she said coolly. She definitely won some points for that swish, as Beast Boy "ooooh'd and aaaaah'd at her response.

"Well, well, well, Little Mrs. Dark got some jokes too huh. Hahaha, I'm rolling. Now get on with them questions will ya?" he said, wanting to move on.

"Now, my turn I suppose, so my first question is…Do you always have to talk so much?" she asked. He scoffed at her easy query.

"Only when I got somethin' to say, you should know that by now Raven," he said as if he were scolding a small child. She shook her head.

"Of course, I forgot you always have to have something to say. Anyhow, since you asked me how I received my powers, how did you get yours?" she asked question two.

"Oh, umm, well, I was…infected with a virus and," he paused, but knew he had to continue, since she had put up with his questions and all. "I was saved from dying of it…and after that…I just kind of got my powers as a nasty side effect of it." he finished.

"I can only guess that's how you got your green appearance as well," she pressed. He nodded yes. She lowered her eyelids as she tried to think of what it must have been like for him to have almost lost his life…but then came out so…different.

"I never knew that…I-I feel a little guilty for bringing up something like that," she told him. He brushed it off.

"Hey it's okay, it was a while ago I'm over it now. Besides, it's made me one the best heros ever!" he exclaimed, thrusting a victory fist in the air. Raven's eyes perked up again after hearing he didn't feel any worse from her question.

"Well, good, because I still have more things I want to know. So my next question is…Why did you leave the Doom Patrol? I thought that was the group that raised you." she asked.

"I did like my teammates, but before I joined the titans, my old leader Mento, always got on my case on everything. I thought I should leave and maybe join my own team. So I did." He replied.

"What do you mean he "got on your case"?" she asked, ignoring the fact she already asked her question for this matter. He didn't bring up the matter, however.

"What I mean is, he was like the father of all Robins. He was always pushing me and telling me what to do. Whenever he barked at me, I though he didn't even care what I thought. I just got fed up with it all, so I left." He finished. She nodded.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from. Lord only knows what It must be like to have the father of all Robins. That must have been very tough to deal with." she joked. Beast Boy caught on and laughed out loud. Raven even managed a chuckle at their stern leader's expense. After the laughter died down, they resumed the game.

"Now back to business, my next question to you is…Why is it that you always linger around my door trying to get me to come out?" she said as more of a demand.

Beast Boy sweat-dropped and put a hand behind his head in embarrassment. He then cleared his throat and answered. "B-because I don't think its right for ya to always lock yourself in your room. It's kinda nice whenever you hang out with the rest of the group and do stuff with us."

"A valid response, but you forgot the fact that you don't really convince me, you rather force me out by your incessant knocking and yelling "Hey Raven!""

"Y-yeah, maybe I do take it a little too far sometimes, but I promise I wont bother you like that anymore. But I will still try to get you out more often," she assured.

"Joy, now I can sleep better," Raven rebutted. "Now, I've discovered that you answer my questions rather fast, and I do want to get this out of the a quickly, so I am going to do what you did," she proclaimed.

"And that is what?" he asked.

"I am going to ask you my remaining questions very quickly," the dark sorceress answered. He met her challenge and nodded.

"Alright, shoot."

"As you wish. My questions are…Do you ever stay quiet at all? Have you ever actually read a book? Why do you always have to ask so many questions? What exactly is the point of this game we are playing now? And finally, where did _you_ come from, since you asked me."

He smiled at her and got ready to answer all the necessary requirements. "Listen up and stand back. I think being quiet is for librarians. I read classic comic books all the time. You should know that I ask questions because I'm curious. The point of the game is to cement friendly relations. And I come from a land far, far away in Africa. Top that Ravee!"

"Hmm, Africa huh? And you read comics too? My, my, how can I ever compete?" she feigned a worried and defeated look.

"That's right, I'm one of a kind," he blurted triumphantly. _"Thank goodness," _Raven's brain whispered. The green boy immediately stopped his excitement and looked over to his companion.

"Hey, Raven! You've still got one more question to ask," he said. He was right, she did in fact miss one question in their game. She stared off into space to think of one more so she could end it all now. But she also wanted to make it useful and give her some good information to have at her advantage.

"Alright, here's one you have yet to answer truthfully or fully…Why is it that whenever fall asleep on the couch or in the open, I always wake up to a green kitten on my lap? "

That was it. The big clincher that Raven had been saving for him. The second he heard it he knew it wouldn't be easy to answer. True, he hadn't been fully honest with her on the reasons why he ended up on her when she slept. But could he reveal it to her?

"Umm, well, you know why…I just think that you look kinda comfy when you sleep…and I uh want to fell that comfortable feeling too, so when I see you…I-I…I'm going to shut up now," he chickened out. He couldn't tell her the real reasons why, nor could he explain them to her. But hoped his answer was enough to make her buy into it.

"Good, then I guess the game is complete. It's just as well because I'm exhausted. I regret bringing up the subject of boredom to you, and also, I've expressed more than I wanted to tonight." She explained. She then turned around so her back was to him and laid down on the soft ground dug up for their beds.

Beast Boy watched her and let out a relieving sigh of his own. He was, in fact, quite tired himself, but he needed to ask one more thing from her. Something that had been bugging him all the while. He rounded up his courage and spoke up.

"Hey Raven, do you think we could ever spend more time together like this, so ya know, maybe we wont always be at each others throats all the time. Cause I don't always want to have a rocky relationship with you…I mean, your one of my best friends and I like you as much as you like the rest of us. So…what do you…" but he was interrupted by a…snore?

"Huh?" Sure enough, Raven had already dozed off and was even snoring quietly beside him. Snoring and sleeping during a conversation were extremely un-Raven. He looked on in disappointment as his proclamation wasn't heard. "Oh well, maybe some other time then. Besides, she does look cute when she sleeps," he thought slyly.

He then got an idea. He remembered buying a small blanket from town with his rupek. He took it out of the pack behind him and spread it out, laying it over her cozy form. He looked down and smiled at her. He had found out many things about her and vice versa.

He was glad it happened, because now he wasn't so nervous about taking that next step. Being a friend that she could talk to and confide in, no matter what. He had already accomplished this with Cyborg, Starfire, and even Robin. But not yet with Raven. It was always one of his top priorities, right up there with saving the world.

"Someday, you'll consider me as something more than just another one of your friends too Raven, you just don't know it yet."


	10. Cave Chats and New Levels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or in this case, any Disney movies.**

**Hello out there my faithful fiends, he he he. Anyway I am once again working like a mule trying to get all of my fanfics written. But my damn school was working me until my ears bleed. At least I got off this Thursday. YAHHHHH Summer. Giving me total freedom to write whenever and whatever I want, like say, my two fanfics. I am also stricken with a third idea to make another BBRae story with an awesome plot. I will tell you about it down below after you read this. Make sure to tell me what you think about it in your magnanimous reviews _-wink wink-_. **

**My quest for the TT revitalization program continues. I am working on projects for the show's eventual return. I am also excited about the new movie coming out soon. Don't know about it? Then visit Victory will be mine. The show will return and I will get my Titans back even if I have to stage a protest with a million people outside Warner Brothers Studios.**

**So read on. Merry Christmas one and all. Live long and prosper. Claktu Barada Nikto. On with the next chapter of Video Gamers. Now, on with the show! By the way, those of you who like reading about Beast Boy and Raven all snuggly or comfy, you're in for a treat.**

Morning rose yet again on the three reality-bound Titans in Titans Tower as the sun rose to greet the city. Light shined over the great gray structure, letting illumination flood into each of their rooms, save Cyborg. His room needed no windows. However, as dawn came and morning set, a young Tamaranian princess continued to sleep soundly at the opposite end of her circular bed. The brightness pried her green eyes open and she sat up groggily, looking up at the new day. Starfire stretched out her arms and yawned deeply before standing up, still fully clothed from the previous night. For some reason, each Titan slept in the same uniform they had previously worn. Except for their shoes and boots, of course.

"Oh, what a wonderful new day it is," she said in her Brady Bunch style happiness. "I must greet my friends on this shining day." She rushed out of her room and floated down towards the rooms of her friends Beast Boy and Raven. They actually were one turn to the right and straight down the hall from each other.

Starfire smiled brightly before knocking on Beast Boy's door. But before she knocked the door over with her amazing strength, she stopped herself. She blinked a few times and sighed.

"Oh, right. I have forgotten that my friends are inside the game of videos," she said to herself. Knowing full well she wouldn't get to see her friends open their doors, she walked off to find someone else.

Giving up on her dark and green friends, she traveled lower to the rooms of her technological Titan, Cyborg. After knocking thrice, she called his name. "Cyborg, my friend, do you not wish to come out and greet me?" she called sweetly.

She got no answer, however. Giving a sad sigh, she traveled down to someone she knew would answer her. Robin.

After traveling to her leader's room, she knocked again, wanting to get an answer from him at least. "Morning of goodness to you Robin, do you wish to come from sleep and join me for the breakfast feast?"

Starfire waited a little longer for him than Cyborg, but yet again, got nothing in response to her request.

She was open eyed and a little depressed from her friends not speaking to her. She gave up on him and floated down to the kitchen and main room with a gloomy expression on her once shiny face.

She opened the hydraulic doors and stepped inside. After she looked up, her eyes bulged and that Brady Bunch happiness returned in her again. She almost squealed as she realized the reason for her friends' not speaking to her.

There before her laid her tech and leader Titans snoozing soundly on the two chairs near the computer. They obviously had been hard at work for Beast Boy and Raven's safe return.

"Oh, how simply precious," she whispered, loving to see her longtime friends in such a relaxed state. She walked over to her leader, and her legs almost gave out at how cute she though he was when he slumbered. She was tempted to pinch both of their cheeks, but decided against it.

Starfire went over to a cabinet nearby and grabbed two blankets from inside. She walked back over quietly and draped the two blankets over Cyborg and Robin.

"Pleasant schlorvaks my friends," she silently said to them. She then thought about her other friends elsewhere in cyberspace.

"_I wonder how Beast Boy and Raven are adapting,"_ she thought.

In the deep cave of the green and purple haired travelers, the nocturnal critters that buzzed around fell silent to the new morning. Light once again shined through the cracks of the cave walls and set the place aglow. The path of the video game was once again visible and the game was ready to be played and won. Inside the main dome of the cavern, the two Titans slept, making good use of their dug out dirt beds. The fireflies inside the jar stirred and clinked against the walls. Raven and Beast Boy yawned and sighed, both half asleep and half awake.

Raven opened one eye and felt herself pressed against a soft but firm set of something. She couldn't tell what it was, but frankly she didn't care. Sure, she was a little curious about what she lay on, but she closed her eye anyway. She then shifted her body over whatever she was laying on and raised a hand to its base. She then shot her eyes open yet again. This time in shock.

"_There's no way…"_ she thought. Realization struck her. She was perched on top of a body. She looked up in surprise and her face turned as bright as a cherry. Her chest and torso rested on the body of her green friend. She had been sleeping…close to Beast Boy.

It was also apparent that her head was perched under his chin and her hand was held steadily unto his chest. It seemed that overnight, her body's urge to get comfortable had caused her to roll over from her spot in the dug out dirt to Beast Boy's spot.

It's true when one's body is even the slightest bit uncomfortable at night, their body subconsciously reacts and bends to a different position until it is comfortable again.

What's more, Beast Boy's arm was laced around her shoulder, another example of a sleeping body trying to get comfy overnight. But there was a difference…she was over him.

"_There. Is. No. Way…"_ she thought again, still not believing that she actually let herself get into such an…intimate position. And with a teammate no less. If he woke up and found her there, she would never hear the end of it.

She was still perched over him in a sleeping position, his left arm still unceremoniously wrapped around her shoulder. This was enough. She could no longer take the closeness or blushing or even comfort. She had to stop this. Now. Raven bolted up and blew off his arm. She hurriedly stood up and brushed herself off. In the midst of her rush, she looked down to find that Beast Boy was still asleep, in spite of her quick movements.

"I never knew he was such a deep sleeper," she whispered, not wanting to bring attention to the blush still on her face. Unfortunately, her friend had heard her last remark.

"Mmm…Rae? That you?" he asked tiredly. He looked up rubbing his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure who was the form that stood over him, but all he could tell was that her face was lit up like a strawberry. After getting the sleep out of his lids he saw Raven standing slightly over him. "Morning Rave."

"Um…Good Morning," she said softly. She turned away from his gaze and waited for him to rise to his feet so they could get moving again. He did stand up and performed his morning ritual of stretch and yawn. If he could morph into a cat, but sadly, he found himself unable to.

"So, ready to head out, Rave? I got a good feeling about today," he said perkily. He was actually a little more spry this morning. Raven looked at him in slight confusion. He was never one to be too peppy in the morning, being that he was lazy and often got a late start.

"You always this cheery in the morning?" she asked him. He halfheartedly nodded his head and held out his arm for her to take. She didn't, but instead look at him weirdly, as if he had lobsters coming from his ears.

"Pretty much, but I'm surprised you don't know that about me after our little game last night," he slyly reminded her. She rolled her eyes, remembering the game of Twenty Questions he forced her to participate in.

"Well, maybe I didn't want to remember," she retorted. Beast Boy smirked and shook his head. He knew her every comment from past experiences and was prepared to give a rebuttal.

"Aw, you don't mean that Rave, I know you'll cherish what you learned about me forever," he said, arm still poised for her to take. "Now c'mon, Battle Knights fun waits for no one."

"Whatever you say, lets go," she said back. She didn't take his arm, having enough contact from him for one day. She walked past him and signaled him to follow her. He shook his head playfully and walked after her.

"Well, I don't know about you, Rae, but I slept like a baby last night," he told her. "How bout you?"

She glanced back at him, the images of this morning coming rushing back to her. Him sleeping soundly while she curled up unconsciously over him. The very thought made her a little uncomfortable. She was hoping he wouldn't bring it up again, but that wasn't a feasible option at the time. However, it was quite embarrassing to think about.

"I slept fine. Now no more questions, we have a lot to figure out if we are going to get out of this cave," she hurriedly said. Beast Boy raised his hands protectively in front of him. The last thing he wanted was for her to bite his head off just because he wanted to know how she slept.

"Easy, easy, no need to get your panties in a knot," he said. But then scrunched his face at his remark. Wrong thing to say to a girl…especially this girl. He looked ahead to see her giving him the most scornful look she could muster.

"Care to repeat those last words?" she asked expectantly. He said nothing but instead let out a sweat drop and rushed to get ahead of her.

"Nothing, nothing, you're right, lets get goin'," he said, breezing past her angry form. She smirked and nodded. "Better," she said confidently.

"So, what arduous trek, pokey town, or hidden "bosses" are we going to stumble into today Knight Boy?" she said to him while they stepped through another tunnel entrance.

The entrance itself was a huge crack that had a sign placed on the side. The sign read "Do Not Enter!" in lazily grim written red letters, but Beast Boy knew better than that. In all games, signs that read those particular words always meant: "Come Inside To Continue."

"Huh?" he asked, not really listening. Truth be told, he was far too preoccupied with the beautiful cave atmosphere around them both.

"I said, what is going to happen later on? Since you're the expert in playing, I might as well use your knowledge to my advantage," she stated. Beast Boy took his eyes off of the shining crystals in the blue-gray walls and paid Raven his attention.

"So far, not much, but since we passed the "Do Not Enter" sign, we should be getting close to the end, then its on to Level Three," he explained.

"Very Well, I suppose this couldn't possibly get any worse than the Water Lord back there," she mocked at the defeated boss.

True, thus far, the battles of Battle Knights have not been too difficult to pass lately. Raven wondered why. If Beast Boy played video games to challenge himself, why were they so easy to defeat? Perhaps Beast Boy really was as good as he boasted from his days at play.

She looked over at him considerably and watched him pick his pointy ear with his pinky finger. After seeing this simple display, she reconsidered her last idea.

"_Or maybe these games are easy because _he_ is easy,"_ she thought. She shook her head after giving in to a thought that Beast Boy might actually be talented in something he bragged about so heavily. Most of the time, those brags weren't true and included the most farfetched ideas.

Sometimes he said he would have won one million dollars, or that he was signing autographs at the city mall for all his adoring fans. Or of course there was his classic boast of having many lady friends waiting for him outside the tower.

"_Well, now I know better than to believe in his ridiculous ideas don't I?" _she told herself.

She looked at him again, this time not picking something out of his ear. It appeared he was looking ahead and focusing on getting himself and her out of their current predicament.

"On the other hand, he does…" but her next thought was intervened. It was interrupted by familiar loud, serious, and constantly happy voices. The sounds of her friends.

"Hey Y'all! How goes the game?" boomed Cyborg as he projected himself yet again though a wide blue screen that connected to Beast Boy and Raven's virtual reality.

And not just him, but the Titans leader and the alien powerhouse also took their respective screens at either side of the tech genius.

"Friends! Seeing you unharmed makes my eyes sore!" said the newly revitalized alien teen.

"Yeah, it's good to see you guys are alright," spoke the Boy Wonder.

Beast Boy let out a wide smile after shrieking at Cyborg's loud entrance. "Dudes, its so awesome to see you guys!"

"Been a little busy at the computer lately, Cyborg?" Raven chimed in, "Or did you intentionally leave us without any discernible insight to our problem. For quite a while I might add."

During the reunion of friends, Beast Boy, Raven and each screen kept moving onward through the tunnel.

"Well, to answer your question, Rae…yeah! Robin and me have been workin' our butts off trying to figure out new solutions," he told her.

"Solutions to what?" queried Beast Boy. Cyborg and Robin turned their screens over to Beast Boy's side of the cave tunnel, while Starfire took Raven's side. Each screen struck a conversation with both of them.

"We think we might be able to pull you guys out without even having to finish this game, but so far, we haven't been able to come up with any answers," Cyborg said.

"Right, Cyborg has been busy making technological equipment to help bring you out sooner, and I have been testing each one on different computer programs," he finished.

"Awesome, so any chance of seeing the tower in the near future?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. His hopeful face was soon replaced with one of disappointment as Robin and Cybrog shook their heads no.

"Aw crud," Beast Boy mumbled. Some part of him knew that answer was headed his way. Meanwhile, Starfire was busy asking Raven about her and Beast Boy's progress.

"So my friend, how goes your journey through the game of Battle Knights, are you two making good strides?" she asked innocently.

"Everything is dandy," she said to her alien friend, who's face perked up at the comment. "Beast Boy and I have been killing our feet walking through every level, so far we have fought lethal stumps, and giant water spewing demons. And now we are getting through a very long cave that's full of nothing except dark. Loads and loads of dark."

"Oh but Raven, I thought you enjoyed the dark, do you not?" Starfire asked jokingly. It was not often that Starfire could ever make a joke that resembled funny, but every now and again, she had her moments.

"Har har, that's funny Starfire," she said with no interest whatsoever. The alien was having a grand time chuckling at her friend's distaste.

"Anyway, how is Beast Boy adapting to the game, is he progressing well enough?" the alien asked.

"Actually it is hard to say, Starfire," Raven said, causing Starfire's face to purse in curiosity.

"He often has moments in the game when he is overly boastful and full of pride," she continued, "…and then again, he can become very depressing."

"How is this so? I was under the impression that Beast Boy would love nothing more than to play his favorite games of video with you," Starfire suggested. "He always antagonizes you to do, so does he not?"

"I suppose he does," Raven said quietly. True, Beast Boy had constantly made any attempt he could muster to convince Raven to play games. And every time was the same. She would always respond with a monotonous rejection, a small lash of dark energy, or simple practice of ignoring the young changeling.

"But then again, I am willing to bet that he never expected to play his game with me on this magnitude," she theorized. On the glowing screen beside Raven, Starfire nodded intently to her friend.

"I suppose you are right," she agreed.

On the other side of the tunnel, Cyborg and Robin continued to interrogate and reason with Beast Boy about the principles of the game. But of course the main topic of conversation was how he and Raven would be exiting game world.

"So other than rewiring all of those doohickeys and energizing and all of that other techno lingo stuff, you guys pretty much got it all figured out, right?" the green knight asked. Cyborg nodded with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure, if by doohickeys and techno lingo, you mean turbine resonators and plasmatic virtualization," Cyborg told him cockily. Robin smirked towards Beast Boy, knowing full well about his lack of knowledge in science and technology.

"What's the matter, Beast Boy? You look a little confused, has Raven been keeping you too wound up?" Robin gibed. Cyborg immediately smiled widely and joined in.

"That's right, how is our little Romeo and Juliet pair doing, Beast Boy? You guys keeping things rated PG?" he snickered. Robin started laughing to himself.

"Don't you mean Macbeth and Lady Macbeth, Cyborg?" Robin chimed in.

"No, no, of course not Rob, I meant Snow White and Prince Charming," the metal man bellowed. While Beast Boy was sweating with embarrassment, their list only continued. Cyborg and Robin only shouted out more romance pairs from fantasy genre stories.

"Aurora and Prince Phillip!"

"Aladdin and Jasmine!"

"Belle and the Beast!"

"Maid Marion and Robin Hood!"

Unbeknownst to the two jokers, Starfire was giggling slightly, having watched her fair share of Disney Prince and Princess stories. Raven was not amused, as expected she was blushing slightly, and waiting for the boys to stop so she could give them more of a reason to keep her in the game. Because if she ever got out, it would be the end of them both.

"Or Wait! I have the perfect pair, how about…" but Cyborg's last gibe would have to wait.

"How about a bionic man taken apart and thrown in the ocean, or a crime fighting detective stranded in the desert. Keep it up and we'll be seeing it all over the news," Raven blurted out, not her style, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"…uh…" Cyborg and Robin's faces both dropped and became grimmer than if they were in a cemetery. Starfire's mouth was also slightly agape. They gulped and looked at each other. But then after taking one last look at Raven and Beast Boy, they burst out laughing again. Beast Boy still keeping his annoyed and embarrassed persona.

"Aww, how cute, the princess is looking after her Prince," Cyborg's jokes never ceased or faltered. Raven had no longer had the appearance of a fuming young girl, but became passive again. Her eyes then popped open, revealing an idea of how to get them off their backs.

"Very funny, you're right, but tell me you two, how exactly did you know all of the names of those princes and princesses?" Raven slyly asked. Instantly, the two laughers ceased and turned red. "If I didn't know better, I would say you both ad been watching those sappy children's movies with Starfire."

Starfire laughed out now, she remembered how she coaxed the two into watching the Disney classics while Beast Boy and Raven were busy. The two reluctantly agreed, not wanting to be forced, knowing Starfire could do it easily. Every few nights, Starfire would bring out Cinderella, Snow White, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty etc. etc. And the high-tech teen and the boy wonder would watch and groan at how childish the movies were. All night long, Starfire would laugh jovially at the quality time she shared with her friends.

"Well, how many times have you watched them with Starfire?" she asked again, the smirk never leaving her faced. She looked at them both expectantly but got nothing but humiliated groans and coughs.

"Oh! Friend, I can answer that, first we viewed the whimsical…" Cyborg's metal hand reached over and cupped Starfire's mouth. As her words muffled under his cybernetic hand, Robin let out a puff of breath in relief.

"Hey um, we can see you to are busy, so we'll just take Star and get outta your hair," the metal teen rushed. Robin nodded nervously, he too wanted to get the conversation put away before Disney Night, as Starfire dubbed it, was exposed.

"Cyborg's right, we'd better get back to work getting those calculations done before dark, or we'll lose time," Robin said, making more and more cheaply forged excuses every time.

"Yeah, you'll lose time watching The Little Mermaid with Star!" Beast Boy laughed uncontrollably, clutching his sides tightly. Raven was smirking contently at the two. Victory was hers.

"Yeah…sure…uh, we'll update as soon as we can," Cyborg finished, "See you guys in cyber space." After this was said, all three screens flashed off into the dark, leaving Beast Boy and Raven to calm down.

"Whoa…_snicker_…Raven…_chuckle_…the way you bashed the guys…_he he he_…you were awesome!" he said in between laughs.

Raven looked his way and to his surprise didn't give him a glare. Even though he expected a monotone shoot down, or a shrug, or even a lecture on how pointless it was to win a petty argument, there was none. Sure enough, Raven was just walking beside him and continued to shine her newfound grin.

"Yes, Beast Boy…yes I was," she said. Beast Boy's mouth stretched to both sides of his face. There were only three possible explanations to this.

One, the planets had aligned. "_Nah, too mystical_," he thought.

Two, Raven had finally cracked under pressure. _"Raven never cracks, except when I influence her, hehehe,"_ he thought again.

Or Three, Beast Boy was finally starting to chip away at the hard stone that was Raven. HE finally got HER to act…happy? _"Anything's possible…I hope,"_ his final thought was.

Much later, after the team/screen meeting, Beast Boy and Raven at long last made their way to the end of the tunnel. In the last chamber, they walked along the illuminated pathway to the shining giant crack in the wall at the end of the tunnel. Of course, it had a huge, creaky, wooden sign like the one before, however this one read: "EXIT IF YOU DARE!" As usual, Beast Boy knew that was just an unconventional prop in the game's master design. As the two made their final steps out the large exit, the unfamiliar flash of sunlight filled their eyes and blinded them for an instant.

Around them was Spirit Stream again, but this time it didn't lead to a green and sparkling oasis of fairytale splendor, but instead it had more of a Fall appeal. All the trees were slightly bare or had red and orange leaves. The sun was still up and the skies, road, and stream still looked peaceful. The entire landscape was a little different, maybe because of the lesser shininess. Or perhaps the darker shade of the foliation and occasional tumbleweeds.

"Well, we made it!" Beast Boy shouted again. "Now we can proceed to Level Three!" he said in a dark, mysterious voice. Raven looked his way.

"What? I thought you said that that _was_ level three," Raven asked him. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Nope, what I meant was that was the passage _into_ Level Three, Rae," he said. She sighed, but recovered quickly.

"Whatever, at least it's a step in the right direction," Raven said, wafting her hair for a second and letting it fall back to her sides. She gestured for him to follow her again. HE took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yep, let's get…huh?" Beast Boy stopped, seeing that Raven was already well ahead of him and halted herself. It appeared she was parked in front of yet another prop of the game. However, this was a carriage, with a horse. Beast Boy raced across the dirt path to catch up to Raven.

"Rae? What's up…" Beast Boy said, trying to retain his breath. Before him lay not only the carriage and horse, but also a virtual village man. He was not tall, with a decent figure, and was staring down Raven. She was looking back up at him with confusion.

"Hey you, you'd better keep your princess under control, she asks me for a ride in this here carriage, and then has the nerve to ask me if it's for sale," the older man huffed in a heavy British accent.

"_Here we go again…"_ Beast Boy thought. Once again he an Raven had to resume play in the game now that they were outside the cave. Also, he remembered this part of the level, and how it was particularly…tricky.

**Well, hope it was good for y'all. I am so sorry I kept you all waiting so damn long. I am going through a depressed state at the moment, but I got my spark back, and soon you will have more. By the way, any of you who want to hear my new idea, give me a message or something and I'll tell you, and you let me know what you think of it. Well, until next time. Ciao for now, -blanklist-.**


End file.
